La alquimista
by 16estrellas
Summary: Después de la pelicula. Una chica atraviesa misteriosamente la puerta y llega a Alemania donde conoce a los hermanos Elric ...EdOC AlWiN
1. chappie 1

Hehehehehe bueno como POR FIN termine de ver la hermosa serie de FULL METAL ALCHEMIST no me queda mas que hacer un fan fic hehe…. A les dire el final de la película estuvo pues completo…Al y Ed tienen sus cuerpos, y en el capitulo 51 pasan como un epílogo de termino de serie, asi que estuvo muy buena en si e interesante a parte que AMO A EDWARD ELRIC hehehe si LO AMO…

Bueno asi que utilizare en los primeros capítulos lugares, nombres y fechas verdaderas, espero que al leerlo no incomode a nadie, solo trato d ehacer una buena historia…

Y como al final como que se concluye una relación amorosa con este excelente personaje decidi crear un fic romántico pero diferente…por que no comenzamos?

_Cursiva _ Prologos, pequeñas narraciones, Flash Backs  
(………..) Notas de autora  
"……….."Diálogos entre los personajes y títulos

'…………' Pensamientos

O0o.o0O  
**Prólogo**

_Ed y Al, después de cerrar 'la puerta', tratan de mejorar el mundo en que ahora habitan, y se puede deducir que es nuestro mundo…si el nuestro querido lector…_

_(por que si notaron al final de la película sale como un volante con el dibujo de una persona, supongo que es Hitler, o algun aliado, con la bandera nazi, ya que estaban en alemania, auqneu el año no recuerdo bien cual es pero no concuerda tanto, ya que la primera guerra mundial comienza en 1914 y en 1919 se firma el tratado de versalles, y la segunda comienza en 1939, asi que mas o menos están como por los años ejem x.X no se haha pero se lo del desarrollo de la guerra y dedusco que están los 2 jovenes en el periodo inestable de paz, bueno creo que ya me entendieron no ..tehehe?)_

_Como sabran, ya no pueden utilizar alquimia ya que en este mundo no se desarrollo como la tecnología ya sea en transportes o en armas, pero es ahí donde comienza nuestra historia…_

O0o.o0O

_Asumiremos que Ed tiene 18 y Al 16, y físicamente son tal cual en la película, solo que Ed un poco mas altito XD, los jóvenes al tratar de cumplir su cometido deciden buscar la forma de ayudar a la devastada ciudad-país, que había quedado en malas condiciones por la anterior guerra, asi que tratando de ayudar el devastado lugar se unen al ejército rojo, Edward tenía el cargo que trataba de mantener la seguridad en la ciudad de Berlín, y Alphonse era médico certificado por el ejército, y trabaja en las afueras de la ciudad…_

_Los dos chicos habían decidido tener una casa campestre, recordando los viejos tiempos de su niñez, asi que Ed, todas las mañanas salía en dirección al centro de la ciudad, y en si hacia un muy buen trabajo ya que desde que ingreso al ejercito había demostrado sus habilidades y la gran energía y solidaridad que poseía y brindaba hacia los demas…_

_Al, no se quedaba atrás, en su misma casa, con 'tipo' permiso de Ed, decidió crear un pequeño consultorio, donde ayudaba a la gente de los alrededores…_

_Si, ya llevaban varios meses trabajando con la misma rutina, llevaban una vida tranquila, sin homunculos, ni piedra filosofal que tratar de construir, ni nada, no señor, eran los 2 chicos felices, los dos mejores hermanos, claro tenías a veces sus peleas, pero quien no, lo importante es que se querían y uno sin el otro no soportaría vivir…_

O0o.o0O  
**Capítulo 1  
…Imposible, no lo puedo creer…**

Era un día común mas para los hermanos Elric, en su nuevo hogar, como siempre…A si, les contare como era su 'pequeña casita', en verdad no era una pequeña casita, Ed, tenía un buen puesto en el ejército,(que modesta XD) Y por su esfuerzo un general se había enterado que buscaba una casa tipo campestre y decidió ofrecersela y ya saben, la compró y va…por que si ganaba bien XD…a si la casa…era de dos pisos, en el primero, estaba el recibidor, sala, cocina, baño, y un estudio, y un tipo patio donde tenían a Sei, un perrito, y en el de arriba habían tres recamaras y cada una con baño y un cuarto que era…bueno para guardar cosas XD…

…**_Tin…Tan…Tum…_** sonó el despertador a las 5:30… "5:30, que diablos..!" comentó un edward algo enojado "tonto despertador, por que no te descompones…grrr…si muajaja…mañana no sonaras, de eso me encargare yo…muajaja…" comentaba edward mientras formulaba un plan en que su despertador ya no sonara

"he-hermano, …" comentó Al, del otro lado de la puerta "Hmph?" balbuceó Ed, por fin calmandose de su pelea con el despertador "Ya está el desayuno, Ed…apurate o llegaras tarde…" comentó Al, "cierto, en un momento bajo Al" murmuró el chico

Mientras al bajaba a la cocina, edward se arreglaba para ir a su 'trabajo', utilizaba un uniforme no muy distinto al que usaban los alquimistas estatales… "Aughhhhh" suspiró el jóven, al recordar aquellos tiempos, si aquellos tiemos que aunque habían algunos malos momentos eso no evitaba que sucedieran maravillas

'Maestra, Winry, la abuela(la de Win), Rose, ha…Roy….' Pensaba el chico en todas aquellas personas que había conocido, y suspiraba de nuevo y no es que no fuera feliz, solo que al recordarlas, sentía ganas de volver a hablar con ellos y de contarles como estaban, saber como se encontraban, cosas asi…

Bueno para al final ed ya estaba listo, era un traje muy parecido al de los alquimistas como anteriormente lo dije, solo que de color verde…'como la esperanza' pensó ed, al verse al espejo, y tomó su sombrero….bajo las escaleras

"al, buenos días…" comentó el chico ya entrando a la cocina y sentandose en el comedor "buenos días…" comentó alphonse "otra vez te peleaste con el despertador verdad?" comentó el hermano menor "Ha…como lo supiste…" preguntó sarcástico el chico "Hahaha..hermano…fue tu decisión vivir en este lugar, y si tienes que trabajar viviendo tan lejos obviamente de tienes que levantar mas temprano que de costumbre…" comentó acertadamente el menor de los Elric

"Si…cierto…pero pronto tendre vacaciones y podré dormir bien…" comentó emocionado ed…" si, supongo que esta muy bien" comentó Al "Oye..al.." murmuró ed "Umh…que sucede hermano" preguntó curioso alphonse " lamento que por mi te tengas que despertar mas temprano y para hacerme el desayuno..yo…" murmuraba ed (XD que lindo..si quieres yo te lo preparo nOn) "Hahaha..no te preocupes, no importa, pero anda…come sino…" pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta…

**Toc..toc..toc…** se escuchó "Um..me preguntó quien será.." comentó el mayor de los jóvenes "no será Louis" preguntó Al, "Quien sabe, veamos…" respondió Ed, mientras se paraba a abrir la puerta

"Ed... lamentó la molestia pero se encuentra Al…de casualidad…es que encontramos a una jóven que está herida…" comentaba el chico en la puerta "Si está…pero y la jóven?" preguntó Ed… "A si…muchachos si está Al, traiganla!" gritó el joven hacia unos cunatos chicos que estaban afuera

"Quien es Ed..?" pregunto Al "Es Joanne, encontró a una joven herida" comentó Ed "Ya veo…" comentó Al, mientras los jóvenes dejaban en el sillon recostada a la chica "Que sucede con ella Joanne" preguntó Alphonse

"No lo sabemos Al, Rew la encontró cerca del establo que está abandonado…" comentó Joanne "Um..y que hacia ahí…" preguntó Ed 'es una linda chica…pero en un lugar como ese?'pensó Ed "No sabemos nada Ed…lo mejor será preguntarle que sucede cuando despierte" comentó Al..

"Bueno chicos, nos vamos…" comentaron los jóvenes que habían traido a la chica "si yo también me retiro Al…luego me cuentas que pasó con la joven" comentó Ed mientras se despedía y se iba a su trabajo…

Al sacó su maletín de instrumentos y le hizo un chequeo, su pulso estaba algo lento, y la joven estaba ardiendo, decidió llevarla al cuarto de huéspedes (Pos cuales? No viven solitos sin familia XD, naa..para algun amigo o algo..), la chica ardía demasiado, asi que Al le puso una tela mojada en la frente, para bajar la temperatura, mientras buscaba algun medicamento….

Mientras colocaba la tela notó algo extraño en el cuello de la chica, al parecer traía un collar de oro…y curioso tomo el objeto y cuando vio el medallón… "I-im-imposible, No lo puedo creer…" comentó el joven algo alterado "No puede ser….tal ves….No…pero si es real…" comentaba el chico… 'Tengo que decirselo a Ed, pronto!..' pensó el chico mientras salía directo al telefono

Checó la hora y ya eran las 9…tanto tiempo se la paso con la joven…tratando de bajarle la fiebre…pero bueno Ed, ya estaría en su trabajo…asi que marco el nuecero…

**Tin…Tin…Tin…** esperaba impaciente el Jove, necesitaba que contestara pronto su hermano… "Bueno…" escuchó una voz Alphonse "Ed..Edward Elric verdad…?" preguntó el chico "Um si, soy yo…" respondió ed "Que bueno..soy Alphonse, hermano, tienes que venir de inmediato a la casa" comentó Al "Que sucede..te pasó algo, o.." preguntó Ed "No..no..a mi no…pero la chica…descubri algo…ven pronto hermano…" comentó Al y colgó el teléfono

"Um..que será…ni modo..tendre que ir..pero si no es nada importante Al lamentará haberme llamado…grr…es muy largo el viaje TT.TT" comentó Ed mientras salía del edificio con un permiso, bajo la escusa de uqe su hermano estaba mal y requería de su cuidado

O0o.o0O

_Con Alphonse Elric_

El chico estaba de nevo en el cuarto con la joven y le había puesto una inyección, la cual ya la había ayudado mucho y la temperatura ya casi se esfumaba…la chica estaba recuperando sus fuerzas…el chico decidió cambiarle la tela y mientras se la quitaba…

"Augh…" escuchó al suspirar a la joven y veía que abría los ojos "Ehem…te..te conosco?" preguntó la chica mientras observaba curiosa el lugar en el que se encontraba y el joven que estaba a su lado

"Augh..si..soy Alphonse …y bueno, al parecer te encontraron desmayada cerca de un establo abandonado, y decidieron ayudarte y bueno yo soy el médico…" comentó Al, algo nervioso, ya que los ojos de la chicalo observaban fijamente curiosa

"A si…bueno muchas gracias alphonse" comentó la joven sonriendo "me siento mucho mejor…Ah..si modales..modales…me llamo…Lissa Chavanna" comentó la joven sonriendo "Ya veo…y bueno como te encuentras…" preguntó Al "pues gracias a ti bien.." comentó la joven

De repente la puerta se abre y llega un muy agitado Ed…." He-hermano.." respondió Al "Vine lo mas pronto Al..que es lo que…" ed no completó la frase por que encontró a la chica herida, recostada con una tela sobre la cara en la cama "A si..bueno…Ed…ella es Lissa Chavanna, Lissa el es mi hermano Edward Elric" comentó Alphonse

"Edward Elric…" murmuró la joven y se quedó pensando… mientras tanto Al sacó a Ed para hablar "Que sucede Al…" preguntó edward "nO lo vas a creer hermano pero…" comentó al "que sucede…dilo..dilo..DILO" comentó impaciente el hermano mayor "lo que sucede es que la chica.." comentaba Al "Lissa..?" preguntó ed "si..ella…bueno ella…" respondió alphonse

"ALPHONSE ELRIC DIME YA LO QUE ME IBAS A DECIR! ¬¬#"comentó un muy ya enojado edward "bueno lo que sucede es que cuando le estaba poniendo la tela para bajarle la temperatura, encontre un collar en su cuello, de cuerioso lo tome para observarlo y el medallón…era…era un circulo de transmutación" comentó al

"Que..que…!" comentó ed "lo que oiste..si no me cres…" pero fue interrumpido al por un golpe que se escuchó en el cuarto donde se encontraba la joven "que sucede lissa…" preguntó al, y cunado entró encontró a la chica sentada en el piso sobandose la cabeza

"tehehehe…ups…me cai es que ya recorde…" comentó la chica "que recordaste?" preguntó edward "si bueno…no se suponía que Edward Elric es el **ALQUIMISTA DE ACERO**" Comentó la chica lo cual dejó atónito a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban frente a ella

O0o.o0O

WoOoW…Que tal el chappie? Haha me gusto a decir verdad…bueno ya saben dejen su ** R E V I E W **

Fue una producción de 16estrellas


	2. chappie 2

Ehem..Ehem..que tal mi capitulo anterior..interesnate? bueno sigan leyendo …. Me GUSTA EDWARD ELRIC LO AMO Y TAMBIÉN ESTA HISTORIA!

O0o.o0O  
**Capítulo anterior  
**

"tehehehe…ups…me cai es que ya recorde…" comentó la chica "que recordaste?" preguntó edward "si bueno…no se suponía que Edward Elric es el **ALQUIMISTA DE ACERO**" Comentó la chica lo cual dejó atónito a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban frente a ella

O0o.o0O  
**Capítulo 2  
otro error mas que enmendar**

El comentario de la chica dejo mudos a los jóvenes presentes….y eso incomodó a la joven "Bueno bueno chicos…tal vez mi cabeza está fallando…no tomen muy encuenta mis comentarios" comentó la chica mostrandoles una sonrisa

"Augh…" suspiró la joven lo cual despertó del trance al chico mayor "Um…Li-Lissa…" comentó ed… "si..que sucede" preguntó la chica con su misma sonrisa

"Podría saber que hacías en el establo…el que está abandonado.." preguntó el joven "Oh…bueno…no se si sepas……no espera!" comentó la joven "que sucede…?" preguntó ed… "Contestame primero esto…eres el alquimista de acero?" preguntó seria la chica

"um…eso depende" respondió el joven "como que depende?" preguntó confundida la chica "solia serlo…" respondió por fin edward "Um…entonces si puedo hablar contigo y con tu hermano con la mayor tranquilidad" respondió lissa, lo cual llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes

"primero que nada…les dire que se mucho sobre la alquimia" comentó la joven mientras mostraba su collar "Ustedes cruzaron la puerta?" preguntó la joven lo cual sorprendió a los jóvenes pero Al respondió "si.."

"Bueno….y hace cuanto tiempo fue eso…" preguntó lissa "Um..hace como 7 meses" respondió Ed "Si-siete?..um…bastante diferencia, yo solo llevo aquí como 3 semanas" respondió la joven sonriendo, sin saber había puesto palidos a los jóvenes

"como…como que tres semanas?" preguntó edward "Um..se que tal ves la información les interese mucho…y deseo contarles todo…pero…" comentó la joven "pero que?" preguntó al "es mi cabeza…me llegó un dolor fuerte de cabeza…" comentó lissa…

"Espera, deja te traigo una pastilla contra el mareo…" comentó Alphonse "Si..um..gracias Al…" comentó la chica haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Al salia notó que Edward, salia también del cuarto pero algo enfadado…'_acaso había hecho algo malo?'_ , se preguntaba lisa(quien sabe XD..YO SI SE MUAJAJA)

"Augh…" suspiro la joven, mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana y la abría para respirar aire fresco…

O0o.o0O

_Hermanos Elric_

"Al….escuchaste lo que dijo la joven" preguntó ed algo seco " si, hermano, lo escuhe bien, pero tal vez sea alguna confusion, ella misma lo dijo

"como pudo ser una confusión, si sabe quien soy yo, quien era yo…como es posible esto?" preguntaba Edward, golpeando la pared "calma hermano…por que no te tranquilisas, y en un rato mas le preguntas a lissa, pero con calma" comentó al

"maldición….maldición…si en verdad es cierto lo que dijo, significan mas problemas, un error mas que enmendar.." murmuraba ed…mientras se dirigía al sillon donde se quedó dormido

O0o.o0O

_Con lissa_

La chica se había dirigido momentos antes hacia la ventana donde se quedo largo tiempo viendo el paisaje "Augh…" suspiro la chica, mientras ella estaba ocupada viendo todo lo que le aparecia cerca de la ventana, no se dio cuenta que Al, ya traía la medicina y tampoco no se dio cuenta que el menor de los Elric se le había quedado viendo por varios minutos…

En si Lissa era una chica linda, cabello negro y ojos miel mezclado con verde, tenía la misma altura que Ed, y su piel era de tez blanca y mientras la veia noto su vestimenta…algo curiosa, un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa blanca con una gabardina negra, con unas botas del mismo tono….

Por fin la chica volteó y le sonrió al joven "Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí Al?...si te puedo decir asi no?" preguntó sonriendo la joven "Umh…si claro..y acababa de llegar.." respondió el menor de los Elric "Aquí está un medicamento que evitara tu dolor de cabeza" comentó Al, tendiéndole un vaso con agua y un plato con una pastilla "Muchas gracias…" comentó alegre la joven "No..no hay de que…" comentó Al algo nervioso

"No seas modesto Al, mira que ayudar a una persona desconocida, no lo hace cualquiera…" comentó la chica "Por cierto…que edad tienes, eres muuy joven, pero ya eres médico…" preguntó curiosa la chica

"Uh..ehehe..tengo 16 años" comentó Al "16!...My gosh…tan joven y ya tienes una profesion…pero que genial!…" comentó alegre la joven "Y tu que edad tienes Lis?" preguntó Al, tomandole mas confianza a Lis "Um..17 ejeje…muy pronto 18..!" comentó la joven

"Wo..eres casi de la edad de mi hermano.." comentó Al "A si? Cuantos años tiene?" preguntó lis "Cuantos le calculas?" comentó Al sonriendo "Um…18?..." respondió La joven "si..bueno..esa es su edad…solo que cuando estabamos en Rizenbul, todos creían que tenia…" pero fue interrumpido el chico

"Rizenbul dices?" pregunto la joven "Um..um…ups!" murmuró Al "Waaaaaaaa…!" gritó la chica lo cual despertó a Ed..quien se había quedado dormido (lo recuerda XP) y se dirigió al cuarto

"Que pasa Al?" preguntó el mayor de los hermanos "Bueno es que…" no pudo completar Al, por que fue interrumpido por la chica "Esto es genial…ustedes me podran ayudar…" comentó la chica sonriendo

"Ayudar…de que hablas…" preguntó Ed "Que?...acaso no desean regresar?" preguntó la chica "A donde Lissa?" preguntó Al "Dah…en verdad no me eh explicado bien o que…" respondió la chica

"Um..en verdad no has comentado nada que tenga que ver con eso…eso de 'regresar'.."respondió Ed "Uh…cierto….bueno 3 meses fui elegida para ser una alquimista estatal en la ciudad central….um…voy bien?" preguntó lissa

"si…continua…" respondió Ed a mucha gente, muuuucha a decir verdad, bueno el caso es que mientras estaba en la biblioteca haciendo un reporte…..unas personas que estaban cerca no dejaban de hablar, en realidad eran unos amigos, pero como sea…y me molestaba pues 'el ruido', entonces decidí acercarme para decirles que bajaran la voz…en eso que estaba a un estante por llegar a ellos cuando escuché una platica muy extraña….

_Flash Back_

_Lissa se encontraba en una mesa de la biblioteca haciendo un reporte de su antigua misión, estaba muy concentrada, ya saben… de repente escucha un murmullo "hdfgjdfhgdfghfdjkgh", pero no lo toma en cuenta y continua con su trabajo…_

"_Ghdsdfhdsgjdfhgfdghfdkjh" escucha de nuevo, el murmullo cada vez se hacia mas fuerte "Augh.." suspira la chica sabiendo que no se iba a poder concentrar con ese ruidito que molestaba…_

_Asi que la chica se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia el origen de aquellos sonidos…estaba cerca, estaba a punto de dar la vuelta en el ultimo estante cuando la conversación le llama la atención y decide escuchar lo mas que pueda, ya que hablaban de alquimia…_

"_Han estado estos meses algo aburridos no creen…" comentó un joven "Si, desde que los hermanos Elric se fueron…"comentó una jovencita_

"_Oigan y saben a donde se fueron?" Preguntó un chico "Pues…" comentó una joven "Dinos Gwen, por favor.." comentó un muchacho a lo que Gwen suspiro "Bueno..esto es lo que se…lo escuche de Havoc…creo que le comentó el Coronel…ellos cruzaron la puerta…, recuerdan que el coronel fue a una batalla y que luego regreso algo herido…bueno se supone, ya que es lo que entendí, al momento de realizar una transmutación humana, como está prohibido, no se cumple la ley de equivalencia, y te lleva a una dimensión diferente donde se encontraba una tipo puerta, como de catacumba…si la llegas a cruzar, que es lo que hicieron los hermanos Elric, llegas a otro mundo, donde al parecer no se desarrollo y no existe la alquimia…" comentó la chica_

"_Que?..que no existe la alquimia!" preguntó una joven "Um si…bueno es lo que se…el caso es que recuerdan a los homunculos…?" preguntó Gwen "Um..si..escuche que son intentos fallidos de transmutación humana.." respondió un joven_

"_Exacto…bueno, los homunculos, podría decirse que …bueno dentro de la puerta hay unos seres…que al fallar una transmutación humana, algun ser de esa puerta llega al lugar del fallido proceso y toma el aspecto de un monstruo al principio..creo..y después al alimentarse d humanos es como toman su forma…bueno…por tratar de evitar la creación de homunculos en futuros tiempos, el coronel y edward elric, decidieron destruir la puerta, pero para eso ed, tenía que estar del otro lado , para destruirlo desde alla, y aquí con el coronel destruirla de este lado…" comentó cansada Gwen_

"_Oh…entonces Ed se fue al otro mundo…" comentó una chica "Pero y al..alphonse?" preguntó otro_

"_Bueno, el siguió a su hermano y supongo que está en la actualidad con el.." respondió por fin Gwen "Oh..entonces jamas los veremos d enuevo..verdad?" preguntó una chica_

"_Nop…bueno ya basta…sigamos con los reportes, o nos sancionaran.." comentó Gwen y todos continuaron su trabajo…_

_Después de escuchar eso, Lissa regresó a su asiento…estaba muy pensativa, ya que ella si había escuchado de los hermanos Elric, sabía que Edward era el alquimista de acero y que su hermano algun tiempo tuvo cuerpo de armadura…pero nadamas…_

'_tengo que saber mas…' pensó la joven, asi que tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al comedor…ya era la hora de la comida, iba pensando mucho en lo sucedido, jamas se imagino que hubiera algo asi, ya que supuso que habrían secretos ocultos en el ejército, pero y eso? Era un secreto, por que jamas sus compañeros le habían contado algo parecido, acerca de por que se fueron_

_Todo lo que sabía de ese caso es que todos recordaban a los 2 hermanos, que buscaron la piedra filosofal, y que habían ayudado demasiado a contribuir en la paz de los alrededores_

_Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos y no se fijo y chocó con alguien "Pe..perdón.." comentó la chica que había caido al suelo"Si, no pasa nada, fue un accidente" entonces vio una mano extendida y la tomo "Gracias.." comentó la chica_

_Cuando levantó la cara vio a una cara conocida…mas bien dos…"Teniente …Coronel…ups!.." comentó la chica algo asustada por la presencia del coronel, lo cual había formado una cara de nerviosismo en la chica, lo cual produjo una sonrisa entre los presentes, por que sabían como era la chica, si Lissa Chavanna, una joven muuuy hiperactiva,dedicada, a veces necia, lista, intrepida, graciosa y sobre todo, era muuuuuy pero muy fuerte cuando tenía que ver con alquimia…hacia unas semanas que ya era alquimista estatal…(luego cuento mas) y se llevaba bien con todos, sobre todo con la teniente Riza_

"_Lis..está bien…no paso nada…" comentó Riza, sonriendo "Si..no pasa nada…pero la pregunta es por que venías tan pensativa" preguntó el coronel tranquilamente_

"_Um…bueno…." Balbuceaba la joven lo cual hizo que la teniente sonriera aun mas "Algo que hayas oido por ahí…" comentó la teniente sonriendo "Ehehem..nooo…para nada…ehehe..yo…" balbuceó d enuevo la chica, lo cual hizo que las 2 personas frente a ella le hicieran una cara de 'sueltalo ya…que escuchaste?' y asi que no tuvo mas que soltar lo que escuchó_

"_Ehem..bueno coronel…no fue mi intencion escuchar nada…absolutamente nada…" empezó a explicar lissa 'siempre dice lo mismo' pensaron el coronel y la teniente "Ehem..ehem…bueno no se vaya a enojar coronel…ups…cierto…primero quitese los guantes" comentó la chica sonriendo algo nerviosa, a lo cual el coronel sacó una cara extraña de 'que dices?' _

"_Por favor…no creo que haya sido tan malo…" comentó Riza "Ehem..ehem..bueno si usted lo dice…escuché que….ustedes dos…" pronucnió lissa lo cual hizo que las 2 personas presentes se sonrojaran 'a caso ella sabe que nosotros…'pensaron riza y roy al mismo tiempo_

"_Bueno conocieron con mayor profundidad…." Comentó de nuevo lissa 'Dios mio…dios mio…que sabe está niña por Dios..!" pensaron de nuevo los presentes_

"_A los hermanos Elric…" por fin terminó de hablar Lissa a lo cual los 2 suspiraron 'casi casi…uFf" Pensó el coronel "Um, si…pero por que preguntas eso…" preguntó riza_

"_A ehem…ehem…es que yo solo quería saber mas…pro que me eh dedicado a hacer un reporte sobre un caso especial…y la jornada que vivieron esos dos chicos me llamó mucho la atención…por ciertos aspectos, por decir sobrenaturales…." Comentó nerviosa la chica_

"_Caso especial?" preguntó el coronel "EHEM..Si…Ya sabe como soy yo coronel… me gusta descubrir cosas nuevas, y cuantificar los resultados que algunas personas anteriormente tuvieron…ya sabe me gusta…aprender mas.." comentó lissa sonriendo "cierto…pero no entiendo a que te refieres con aspectos sobrenaturales" comentó la teniente algo divertida_

"_Eh..si bueno, usted sabe…homunculos y esas cosas…" comentó Lissa, lo cual hiso que los 2 jovenes a su lado pusieran cara seria "Lissa…olvidate de esas ideas…y no trates de buscar información…no la hayaras…" comentó el coronel algo serio, mas de lo normal y se retiro sin decir mas_

"_Heee….! Pero si yo…" no pudo comentar la frase la chica, ya que riza la interrumpió "Lissa…es cierto…esos temas podrían ser algo peligrosos…es mejor que no te metas en problemas…" comentó mas serena riza_

"_Riz…riz…por fis…cuentame lo que sabes…." Comentó lissa, hablando como amiga que era a la teniente "Lissa….sabes que yo…." Pero fue interrumpida por lissa "Por favor…(haciendo carita de perro triste)…Riz…mira de todas formas sabes que al final lo voy a saber todo…sabes como soy…y por que no mejro saberlo de mi querida amiga…anda, anda siiii?" comentó lissa tratando de convencer a la teniente_

"_Augh…esta bien….pero que no se entere el coronel…se supone que no se debe hablar de eso…" comentó riza… "Gracias…"comentó lissa y tomó la mano de su amiga y comenzó a correr "a..a donde vamos?" preguntó riza "a mi cuarto..para que nadie escuche nada…" comentó lissa "Augh….pero por que la prisa.."preguntó la teniente lo cual hiso que lissa la mirara con picardia_

"_o que?...a caso tenías algun plan con el coronel?" preguntó la chica divertida lo cual hizo que riza se sonrojara "Lissa…pero que dices…" comentó la teniente_

"_Bah…Riza…me vas a negar que no sientes nada pro el?" comentó seria lissa "Ay por favor no empieses como crees que…" pero fue interrumpida "Bueno..bueno por el momento evitare hacer comentarios al respecto…pero no dudes que al final terminaran juntos y gracias a mis empujoncitos.." comentó la chica mientras entraban a la recamara_

"_Bueno ahora si…me puedes contar" comentó lissa mientras se sentaba en un soba de bolita(si esos que son como una gran pelota y que por dentro tiene esponja y bueno ya saben)y riza en la orilla de la cama_

"_Pues dime que quieres saber…" preguntó riza "Cuentame primero sobre los hermanos Elric.." comentó la joven y así riza le narró lo que había pasado con ellos, que su madre había muerto, que ellos de pequeños trataron revivirla pero que la transmutación no se ocmpletó, que Al perdió su cuerpo y ed algunas extremidades, que buscaban la piedra filosofal para regresar a sus antiguos cuerpos…ya saben, en si le contó toda la serie XD_

"_Y que pasó al final con los homunculos?" preguntó lissa "Hum…Ed destruyó a algunos y los demás también murieron…ya que entre ellos mismos se mataron" comentó lissa_

"_Y sobre la puerta?" preguntó lissa…lo cual puso mas seria a la teniente "Lissa…creo que estas preguntando algo que no deberías…es un tema riesgoso…" comentó riza_

"_QUE!...pero si todo mundo anda hablando de eso en todo el edificio, que si no es en el comedor es en la biblioteca, que si no es en……ups!" comentó nerviosa lissa…había soltado la que eso sucede…pero se va a enterar el coronel…" comentó graciosa riza "Er….No…no le digas nada…o nos va a quemar a todos…dime anda…si no como ultima alternativa tendre que preguntarle al mismo coronel…" respondió lissa_

"_preguntale a el..este tema a mi no me concierne…" comentó riza volteando la cara "Augh….y dices ser mi 'amiga' pues que 'amiga' saliste….pero bueno le preguntare eso al coronel y algunas cosillas mas…hojojojo" comentó lissa mientras salía y se dirigía a la oficina del coronel_

"_No te atrevas lissa…o te disparare…" comentó la teniente seria, lo cual hiso que se detuviera lissa y la voltiara a ver "Teniente, no me asusta…recuerde que la pistola no es la unica arma existente…y recuerde también que no es la unica que tiene buena puntería" comentó lissa divertida mientras se alejaba, su comentario hizo que la teniente se enojara_

"_Lissa…te lo advertí" comentó la teniente mientras le lanzaba un disparo a lissa a lo cual, ella con sus reflejos fácilmente esquivó y se dirigió a la oficina del coronel_

_**Toc..toc..toc…** el coronel escuchó que tocaban la puerta "adelante" comentó y la figura de la joven entró en escena "Coronel…quería preguntarle…" comentaba lissa…no estaba nerviosa como anteriormente, es mas podría chantajear al coronel por todo lo que sabía pero no era una mala persona…bueno aunque si necesitaba sacar a flote algo d elo que sabía para conseguir su propósito no gastaria la oportunidad.._

"_Que pasa..lissa..?" preguntó el coronel por fin..ya que etsba firmando unos papeles…'bueno una pequeña distracción por el momento' pensó el coronel_

"_si bueno..directo al grano…que pasó con la'puerta'…?" preguntó seria la chica…lo cual hiso que el coronel tomara una postura similar_

"_a que viene esa pregunta…" comentó el coronel calmado "coronel..se lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera….es mas como amiga…" comentó lissa mas animada_

"_amiga?" preguntó el coronel "Ehem…si…creí que somos amigos…" preguntó la chica algo nerviosa 'que…entonces no me considera su amiga…y entonces estas semanas en que lo eh ayudado con riza..no cuentan?' pensaba la chica tormentandose_

_Y bueno no es que el coronel no la aceptara como amiga, por que si lo era, era su amiga, pero con molestarla no pasaba nada verdad? "A si…bueno como 'amigo' te ordeno que no sigas con esta tonteria y por favor retirate, que tengo trabajo que hacer…mucho a decir verdad" comentó determinantemente roy mustang_

"_a si…muy bien 'coronel'…comentó una seria lissa, tal vez afectada por el comentario del coronel pero oH no..no iba a caer tan facil " me retirare de su vista 'coronel' y no se preocupe que ya no lo molestare…Ah…pero ni crea que lo voy a volver a ayudar…no señor…" comentó un poco enojada lissa_

"_Uh? Ayudar..de que hablas…" comentó el coronel "No…nada… me retiro 'coronel'.." coemntó lissa algo enojada y salió de la oficina, mientras se dirigía a su cuerto, a su lado paso la teniente_

"_Ey lissa….que te dijo que coronel" comentó la teniente "Uh…ve y preguntale a el.." comentó con el mismo animo lissa y continuo su camino_

_Asi que la teniente entró a la oficina y le preguntó al Presente "Coronel…me atrevere a preguntarle, cual fue su comentario hacia lissa…ya que al parecer iba algo enojada…" comentó riza_

"_Eh…Uh?" murmuró el coronel, estaba sacado de onda, por lo anteriormente dicho por lissa 'ya no lo voy a volver a ayudar…no señor…' pensaba el joven 'a que se refería?' se preguntaba hasta que escucha un golpe en el escritorio y vio a riza_

"_que pasa?" preguntó el chico "Que le dijo a Lissa, señor…? Ya que iba algo enfadada…algo no muy comun en ella" comentó preocupada riza_

"_Ha…bueno en verdad le dije que ya no buscara mas información pero no se por que se 'enfadó'.." comentó roy "Seguro que asi, textualmente le dijo eso a la chica" preguntó riza_

"_Ehehe…pues no tal cual…pero ese era el significado, ejjeje" comentó nervioso roy y después salió de la oficina riza, estaba preocupada por la chica, ya que nunca en el tiempo que llevaba ahí se había enojado _

Bueno bueno hasta aquí dejo el chappie…dejen reviews jejeje!

_**Fue una producción de 16estrellas**_


	3. chappie 3

Bueno ke tal? Hehehe son las 11:37 p.m y estoy escribiendo el tercer capítulo de este fic…y bueno espero que aunque no dejen reviews les guste, este fic para mi a parte de ser otra obra mas, mas no del montón, es para mi una forma de que no se me queme la cabeza jeje XD, por las ideas o dudas que tuve con el final de la serie por que ciertamente no vi completa la película, solo vi el opening, un mini clip de cómo abren la puerta en alemania y el final, que no comprendi por que Ed pierde d enuevo su brazito TT.TT bueno pero ps ahí como que concluí que el final estuvo como cualquier anime…siempre lo dejan incompleto TT.TT pero me satisfizo el hecho de que los hermanos estuvieran juntos, aunque dire que hace rato me ataque por que estaba leyendo un fic y bueno como no sabía que era un ELRICEST y me llamó la atención lo empecé a leer y yo de que…x.X, pero bueno, después ya no lo continue leyendo hehehe, que vida la mia…XP

Bueno estoy escuchando la canción de Thriller , hohoho, me gusta por un episodio de scooby doo haha, por una fiesta de fantasmas XD que loca no? Bueno bueno….el chappie anterior trató básicamente de un flash back en la vida de Lissa…tal vez pareció aburrido pero or eso este capítulo será mas largo para evitar que alguien mas se aburra…sorry si te sucedió eso..no era mi intención XD…bueno como quiera…yo escribo el Fic hojojo

O0o.o0O  
**Capítulo anterior**

"_que pasa?" preguntó el chico "Que le dijo a Lissa, señor…? Ya que iba algo enfadada…algo no muy comun en ella" comentó preocupada riza_

"_Ha…bueno en verdad le dije que ya no buscara mas información pero no se por que se 'enfadó'.." comentó roy "Seguro que asi, textualmente le dijo eso a la chica" preguntó riza_

"_Ehehe…pues no tal cual…pero ese era el significado, ejeje" comentó nervioso roy y después salió de la oficina riza, estaba preocupada por la chica, ya que nunca en el tiempo que llevaba ahí se había enojado _

O0o.o0O  
**Capítulo 3  
La sección especial**

_Lissa seguía su camino hacia su recamara 'Argh..ese coronel…ja muy bien…yo se lo pedí de buena manera…osea, no tiene naaada de malo en que quiera saber mas sobre personas o si?...ah, pero que se cree…Um, bueno es el coronel, lo se, pero como quiera…Argh…' pensaba la chica mientras se recostaba en su cama_

'_Bueno, no tenía intención de continuar la busqueda de información de ese tema por que creía que entre riza y el coronel me completarían la información…pero Oh no! Haha ahora voy a saber hasta el fondo…si…le preguntaré a todos los que los conocieron, y al final veremos que cara pone el coronel cuando sepa que yo también crucé la puerta…' saeguía pensando la chica mientras formulaba un plan_

"_Augh…por lo que se, han eliminado cualquier tipo de información que se relacione con esos temas…" murmuró la chica 'Bueno, obviamente el ejército no es tan tonto y de seguro en algun lugar deben tener libros secretos muahaha…los encontrare… y ya se quien me puede ayudar…' pensaba sonriendo la chica mientras salia de su cuarto y se dirigía a la oficina de una compañera_

_Al fin la chica llegó "Scieska..que tal?" comentó sonriendo la chica "Um..bien y tu Lissa?" comentó Scieska "Bien..bien…oye me preguntaba, si me darías permiso de entrar a la colección 'especial' de la biblioteca..ejeje!" comentó lissa_

"_lissa…sabes que no.." pero fue interrumpida por que la chica había puesto ojos de perrito triste…"Um..bueno…pero solo por diez minutos" comentó derrotada scieska_

"_Esta bien..vamos…con 10 minutos es suficiente…" comentó lissa mientras jalaba a la otra joven y se dirigían a la biblioteca_

"_Ey lissa…" escuchó la joven y volteó a ver y encontró a al teniente "Um..que tal…" comentó la chica con su voz de siempre, y sonriendo "Uf..te eh estado buscando.." comentpó aliviada riza "Um..para que?" preguntó la joven "Ah..bueno, quería ver como estabas, por que al parecer saliste muuy enojada d ela oficina del coronel" al comentario de riza, la chica hiso una cara de pocos amigos "No me hables de el ahora…con solo recordarlo…Argh.., pero no te preocupes, luego se me pasa…es que ciertamente no me gustó la 'platica' que tuve con el" comentó la joven retomando su animo anterior_

"_Um..pero por que? Que dijo?" preguntó riza "Ah..nada sin importancia…pero bueno tengo que irme.." comentó lissa mientras se alejaba de la teniente "Irte..a donde?" pregutnó riza, a lo cual la joven volteó a verla y le sonrió diciendo "Secreto…" y se fue lissa 'Hay..que no se vaya a meter en problemas' pensó riza mientras se dirigía a su oficina_

_Lissa caminaba por los pacillos hasta que llegó al cuarto que buscaba 'hojojo…espero que me pueda ayudar' pensaba la chica "Scieszka…hOla!" comentó la chica sonriendo_

"_Ehe..que tal lissa? Que andas haciendo por aquí?" preguntó la chica minetras continuaba escribiendo "A si..ehe…venía aver si me podrías prestar..hum..bueno mas bien…ehem…acompañar a la colección 'especial' de la biblioteca.." comentó lissa_

"_La colección especial? Pero sabes que no debes ir a ese lugar…si el coronel..no..es mas si la gente superior se entera..!" comentaba algo alterada Schieszka "Ya..ya no te preocupes..no pasará nada..solo acompañame por 15 minutos..es todo.." comentaba lissa tratando de convencerla_

"_Um..esta bien..tengo algo de tiempo..vamos…solo deja tomo la llave" comentó la chica mayor sacando una llave del cajón, y así las dos chicas fueron a la sección de atrás de la biblioteca_

**Lissa's POV**

_Llegamos a la sección especial de la biblioteca, en verdad si que eran muuchos libros, pero por algo estaban ahí, cada uno tenía su secreto…decidí tomar lo que me llamara la atención, cualquier cosa que llegaba a mis manos lo ojeaba para encontrar alguna pista, de repente se me cae una pulcera y por inercia decidí recogerla._

_Todo estaba algo empolvado y bueno, logico, ya que nadie o casi nadie acudía a ese sitio. Al momento de tomar mi pulsera, noté que debajo de un estante, se encontraban algunos papeles, muy entelarañados por cierto…soy curiosa…asi que decidí tomarlos…y que sorpresa! Al tomarlos eran unas escrituras muuy conocidas…eran escritos de scieszka...pensé que eran de esos que ella hacía por su memoria fotográfica y los tomé, entonces me di cuenta que debajo de estos se hallaba una hoja doblada, pero como la mujer encargado de hacer los escritos me seguía apurando tomé todo lo que se podía recoger de debajo de aquel estante._

_Le agradecí a scieszka por su compañía y permiso y me dirigí corriendo a mi cuarto; llevaba prisa y en el camino de mala suerte me topé con el coronel, pero lo ignoré, creo que tenía algo importante que decirme, pero bueno…luego lo sabre._

_En mi cuarto comencé a leer primero el escrito de scieszka, parecían unas recetas, aunque al leerlas noté que algunos materiales no concordaban con lo que se quería preparar y me vino a la mente que alomejor hablaban en codigos, asi que tras una larga jornada, apunté todos los materiales que no concordaran…y eran muchos en verdad…carbono..fosforo…calcio…uff… asi que canzada de tanto discernir con ideas que no me llegaban a la cabeza decidí tomar un baño y después ir a cenar._

_La comida fue tranquila, ya que decidí sentarme sola lo mas alejado posible, pues tenía muchas dudas e ideas en la mente, y por lo mismo derramé mi vaso de leche en el suelo y el vaso que se cayó se quebró, lo cual llamó la atención de todos, y yo como zombi con alquimia lo uni de nuevo…y me alejé de nuevo a mi cuarto._

_Estaba cansada pero eran a penas las 8:17 pm o en el ejército las 2017 horas, me recosté en mi cama y de casualidad noté el papel doblado…lo abrí y encontré un circulo de transmutación algo extraño, muy complicado y muy llamativo._

_Asi que ese circulo me llamó más la atención y bueno tratando de saber que pasaría si lo utilizaba lo dibujé en una hoja de papel, y preparada para lo que viniera al utilizarlo me puse en posición para utilizar alquimia._

_Estaba a punto de colocar mis manos sobre el papel cuando escuché la voz de Riza, pero ya era tarde había tocado el papel, y al parpadear…._

O0o.o0O_  
_  
**Bueno..aqui acaba el capítulo hehehe que tal me quedó, les diré la verdad…tal vez piensen que está algo aburrido…hehehe puro flash back..pero prometo que el proximo capítulo será mas interesante..necesitaba escribir esto antes de continuar con los personajes en la actualidad**

**Nos vemos, dejen su review y recuerden  
**

**FUE UNA PRODUCCION DE 16estrellas**


	4. chappie 4

Uff que tal? Bueno bueno aquí subiendo otro capitulo…que lo realizé el 27 de abril del 2006 a las 5:59 pm XD y escucho la canción de 'dream on' para que me de mas inspiración hojojojo bueno bueno espero que el capitulo anterior no les haya aburrido tanto XP haha puro flash back, ya se, debí hacer todo eso en un solo capitulo..pero no…es que decidí terminar según yo en partes tipo emocionantes x.X

Bueno ahora si prometo que este capítulo será mas interesante que los demás por que tratará de la actualidad..bueno la realidad de los personajes ED..AL..Lissa haha la nueva co-protagonista XD, mi co-protagonista haha bueno ya continuemos…

**En el proximo capitulo escribiré agradecimientos y si tienes una pregunta escríbela y te contestaré…**

O0o.o0O  
**Capítulo anterior**

_Asi que ese circulo me llamó más la atención y bueno tratando de saber que pasaría si lo utilizaba lo dibujé en una hoja de papel, y preparada para lo que viniera al utilizarlo me puse en posición para utilizar alquimia._

_Estaba a punto de colocar mis manos sobre el papel cuando escuché la voz de Riza, pero ya era tarde había tocado el papel, y al parpadear…._

O0o.o0O

**Pedir perdón, Saber perdonar y ser Perdonado**

_Bueno y al parpadear me encontraba en…**UN TREN! **Si…me encontraba en uno…y en un lugar muy diferente, junto a mi asiento estaba una maleta que decía mi nombre y tenía el mismo símbolo que use momentos antes._

_El viaje duró como 10 minutos cuando llegué a la nueva estación, no sabía por que pero me sentía muy pero muy cansada…al bajarme del tren no se como, pero perdí el equilibrio, estaba a punto, por decirlo asi de golpearme en la cabeza con el piso, cuando sentí que algo me detenía…estaba confundida, y débil, pero lo único que vi fueron unos ojos color azul oscuro, mientras los mios se cerraban._

_De repente, sentí que me estaban cargando, y fue cuando volví en sí, el chico me saludó y me comentó lo sucedido, se llamaba Davis, y también, replicó que vivía en Berlín, ahí tenía su casa, con su esposa y niños y me ofreció quedarme a pasar la noche ahí, por que ya se hacia tarde, y según el estaba un poco mal…entonces muy agradecida acepté._

_Me llevó a su morada que estaba a unos cinco minutos de la estación. Davis fue muy amable, de igual manera fue su esposa Pam, tenían a un bebé muy lindo y a un niño mayor llamado Chris._

_Todos me aceptaron y de buena manera me prestaron una habitación. Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, ya que tenía que investigar cosas en la ciudad, y ver la manera de regresar._

_Llegando a la sala saludo a todos y me entero que la mama de Pam, estaba muy grave asi que ella estaba a punto de salir de viaje y Davis necesitaba ir a trabajar, entonces me piden que si me puedo encargar de cuidar a los niños, y yo les digo que si pero también les pregunté que por que me lo pedían, y ellos respondieron que confiaban en mi, y bueno el caso es que me quedé cuidando a los bebes alrededor de dos semanas, Davis venía de vez en cuando, por que salia de la ciudad, y bueno, acortando la historia, llegó por fin Pam.. y al día siguiente salí de su hogar…ya me había tomado unas largas vacaciones y me preocupaba lo que podrían pensar en el 'otro' lado._

_Decidí encontrar algun lugar donde poder comprar una hoja de auql material que utilicé al momento de 'viajar' y me fue muy difícil encontrarlo, lo bueno fue que traia diner que Davis casi obligándome me hizo aceptar._

_Para cuando me di cuenta ya tenía todo el material listo para regresar y fue cuando encontré ese establo donde decidí realizar mi tranmutación._

_Tardé en recordar completamente el círculo pero al final lo logré. Lo dibujé y me preparé. Toqué con mis manos el círculo y salió una luz azul intensa, y no pasó nada, lo que si sucedió fue que mi energía desapareció…me sentía muy débil, y supuse que tendría que pasar la noche en ese lugar._

_Por la mañana me desperté temprano, salí del granero para ver donde podría conseguir algo de comer y fue cuando creo que me desmaye…_

Fin del Flash Back

Para el momento en que Lissa había terminado el relato, los jóvenes se habían quedado mudos, no podían articular alguna palabra, ya que los hechos anteriores habían sido una sorpresa.

Lissa sólo los veía, quería saber que pensaban, hasta que… "Eres una tonta…" comentó Ed lo cual sorprendió a los presentes "Ehh!" murmuró la chica algo dudosa "He-hermano, pero que dices..?" comentó extrañado Alphonse "No lo entiendes Al, si ella pudo llegar hasta aquí, quiere decir que todavía quedan evidencias a cerca de la puerta y la piedra filosofal, el líquido rojo, todavía debe existir…y si eso sigue asi, pronto habrán homúnculos…"comentó Ed seriamente

"Lo lamento..yo…yo nunca quise causar problemas…es mas ni sabía que sucedería algo asi…lo siento mucho, será mejor que me vaya" comentó lissa mientras se dirigía a la puerta para irse de aquel lugar

"No..espera…a donde piensas ir?" preguntó preocupado Al a lo cual la chica sonrió y comentó "A casa supongo…" lo cual hizo reaccionar a Ed "Que, pero qué dices, si muy apenas te puedes parar, estas muy débil, y si en ese estado intentas realizar alquimia…"ed ya no pudo completar por que la chica ciertamente como estaba débil se cayó al piso

"Um..cierto, tienes algo de razón, pero como queira Al, agradezco mucho tus atenciones y a los 2 por permitirme estar unos momentos con ustedes, por fin los conocí.." comentaba la chica sonriendo "Pero mejor me voy marchando.." comentaba la chica cuando Al se interpuso en la pared

"Um..no te puedes ir Lissa, empeorarían las cosas, no seas necia, indiferentemente que hayas usado alquimia o no, eres una persona más, y si no te cuidas, pueden ocurrirte cosas irreversibles…" comentó Al sabiamente XP

"Tiene razón…mejor trata de descanzar y luego veremos que hacer" comentó Ed serio mientras salía del cuarto, lo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la joven

"Lissa…" murmuró Al "sí, que sucede?" preguntó la joven dandole toda su atención al menor d elos Elric "Lamento lo que dijo Ed, supongo que estaba algo alterado.." pero fue interrumpido "No, no te preocupes, por que en verdad tiene razón, pero ni modo, lo hecho, hecho está…" comentó la chica

Entonces Al, ayudó a la joven a recostarse de nuevo en la cama y comenzaron a platicar abiertamente, se conocían poco tiempo pero se estaban llevando muy bien.

O0o.o0O

"Augh…" suspiró una joven rubia "Pasa algo teniente?" preguntó un apuesto joven de ojos oscuros "N.No…" murmuró la chica "No?...teniente por favor…" comentó el coronel Roy Mustang "Es sólo que me pasó Lissa por la mente, un recuerdo…me llevaba muy bien con ella, sabe..?" comentó la teniente Hawkeye

"Sí…cierto…sabe, cuando desapareció, momentos antes, por una barbaridad mía, se molestó conmigo, y ya ni tuve tiempo de…." Murmuró el coronel "pedirle disculpas? " completó la frase la teniente "si…eso…" comentó el chico, y los dos pusieron caras desilusionadas.

De repente llegan los otros subordinados del coronel, todos felices, y al entrar y ver a los presentes con esa actitud, retomaron su seriedad preguntando "Lissa…no?" comentó Havoc, lo cual hizo que Riza levantara la cara y le mostrara una _triste_ sonrisa.

O0o.o0O

Lissa y Al, ya llevaban alrededor de una hora hablando, hasta que Al, escuchó que lo llamaban por la ventana "Uh…que pasa Al?" preguntó la chica "No se…me pareció escuchar que me llamaban" comentó el menor y se asomó por la ventana y reconoció a un vecino que le decía que si podría bajar.

"Uh…es un vecino…se me hace para ir a checar a su hija.." comentó el jóven haciendo una media sonrisa "Uh..el deber llama?" preguntó sonriendo la chcia "Eso parece….bueno ya vengo.." comentó Al

"No..te acompaño…ya van a ser las 2:00 pm, y hay que mover las piernas" comentó la joven lo cual hizo sonreir al chico. Los dos jóvenes bajaron las escaleras y Al le dijo que pronto regresaría.

La chica comenzó a observar su _peculiar casa_, estaba muy limpia y ordenada para pertenecer a dos jóvenes del sexo masculino (sin ofender), estaba husmeando por los alrededores cuando notó unas puertas transparentes que daban al jardín, el cual era algo grande, dada la ubicación en que se encontraban, y bueno no pudo evitar sonreír con la escena que estaba frente a ella.

Cautelosamente decidió abrir las puertas para ver más de cerca la escena, ya que trataba de ED dormido bajo el árbol y en su regazo se encontraba un pequeño perrito 'Seii…' pensó la chica; en verdad era un lindo perrito de color blanco , con ojos al parecer celestes.

Después de contemplar a los 2 por varios minutos decidió ir a ver que podía hacer de comer, por que al parecer, como Al había estado con ella momentos antes, y por la actual situción de Ed, de descanzo, imaginó que pronto tendrían hambre, y decidió hacer eso como muestra de agradecimiento y de alguna manera hacer que la _perdonara _Ed, ya que tal vez, …bueno en verdad sí había actuado de una manera despreocupada y estar en ese lugar eran las consecuencias, no todas malas, ya que había logrado conocer a sus _ídolos_.

Entró a la cocina y comenzó a ver qué podría utilizar, para hacer algo de comer…Al final decidió preparar spaghetti con albóndigas, una sopa espesa, hizo una ensalada de verduras; como bebida preparó limonada y de postre hizo unas galletas. (Qué imaginación!)

O0o.o0O

Ya habían pasado alrededor de unos 40 minutos desde que Lissa había visto a Ed debajo del árbol, y el chico comenzaba a despertarse, y al hacerlo, percibió un lindo aroma que surgía de su casa.

Decidió ver el origen de aquello, y dejando cuidadosamente a Seii, entró y por inercia se dirigió a la cocina "Huh..?" murmuró Ed, extrañado de encontrar a la chica 'preparándoles de comer?' pensó

"Ah..uh..Ed, bueno yo…quise hacerles algo de comer por su..su..hospitalidad, no se si tengas hambre, pero…bueno…no te gustaría probarlo?" comentó la chica algo nerviosa, pero al final mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

'Huele bien…pero qué tal si es alguien a la cual mandaron para matarnos..?..Naah…no creo…además tengo hambre' pensó el jóven mientras le gruñía el estómago "Sí..bueno..seguro!" comentó el jóven también algo nervioso, mientras se sentaba y la chica con toda amabilidad le servía su porción, pro que faltaba Al…

Después de Ed probar un poco de su comida 'Wo…si que sabe hacer la pasta….sabe deliciosa, y las albóndigas…del mismo modo la sopa..'pensaba Ed "Y bueno..um…Lissa…" comentó el chico

"Sí que pasa" comentaba la jóven mientras limpiaba la cocina "Acaso tu no vas a comer..?" preguntó curioso Ed lo que hizo voltear a la chica y mirarlo cara a cara, y ésta le brindó una cálida sonrisa "Nop…es curioso, pero no tengo hambre…de cualquier forma te lo agradesco.." coemntó la chica mientras continuaba realizando lo que momentos antes hacía

"Pero cómo..?" comentó el chico "Cómo? Qué pasa?.." preguntó curiosa la chica "Pues no se me hace justo que tú, quién preparó la comida, no reciba algo de lo que realizó.." comentó Ed a lo cual la chica respondió "No, te equivocas, esa comida la realizé para ustedes 2, como antes dije, por su hospitalidad y…-bajando la cabeza-…una forma de pedirte disculpas…" comentó la chica

"Disculpas..? pero de qué hablas?" preguntó extrañado Ed "Bueno…creo que al usar sin pensar las consecuencias aquél círculo, sólo les ocasioné problemas…yo…lo lamento.." comentaba la chica con su cabeza mirando el piso

Ese comentario hizo sonreír al chico, no en forma de burla ni nada, de una forma sincera "Nah..no te preocupes, es más yo te pido perdón, por la forma en que te traté…es sólo que bueno tú sabes…nosotros o más bien yo por usar de esa forma…la alquimia…nos ocurrieron demasiadas cosas desagradables….pero bueno ya no importa…pero me perdonas?..." preguntó el chico mirando de frente a la jóven a lo cual ella sólo sonrió de alegría…

_El chico de ojos dorados la había perdonado y él hasta le pidió disculpas por algo que en verdad tenía la razón_.

O0o.o0O

_Bueno que tal? El chappie 4? Ujuju que lindo Ed, imagínenselo dormido debajo de un arbolito y con el perrito..QUE HERMOSO!¡¡!_

_Bueno eh recivido varios reviews y le agradezco eternamente a…TODOS USTEDES MIS LECTORES_

_Espero que tú me dejes uno y ya sabes _

.

.

**FUE UNA PRODUCCIONDE 16ESTRELLAS**


	5. chappie 5

Hojojoojo que tal es el 3 de mayo del 2006 y escribo el 5 chappie de _La alquimista_ y son las 4:43 pm…escucho 1OTh Man Down-Nightwish que tal? Hahaha y bueno aunque tengo tarea acabaré rápido este chappie

Recordemos que es mi pasatiempo escribir y AMO A EDWARD ELRIC lo amo..ya lo saben…agradesco a los reviews, muy lindos…me encantan los que dicen ANIMO hehehe, me hace sentir 'especial' XD daa…. Todos somos especiales, solo hay que verlo nosotros mismos

Y bueno quiero decir que cada vez me gusta mas esta historia, y hasta se me acaba de ocurrir una de ROYxRIZA pero mejor me dedico primero a terminar este XD por que si no …. Nunca lo hare XD haha

Agradesco a todas las personas por dejarme su review :D

16estrellas: SIPI-su mil gracias, jajaja creo que la historia si les ha gustado jejeje  
Lissa: Pues…si tu lo dices  
16estrellas: ¬¬ lissa , callate…que si no..hago que te apachurre un tren y cabum desapareces de mi fic¬¬  
Lissa: Pe..pero…si yo no quiero morir, si no quien se va a quedar con Ed  
16estrellas: Ja, pues te dire, Edward es MIO, MIO…  
Lissa: que…CLARO QUE NO! Edward será mio  
16estrellas: pues eso es si yo lo permito…y si te sigues portando asi te aseguro que Ed se quedará solterito eh…  
Lissa: Um..um…pero…a ver por que no le dices eso mismo a Ed…  
Ed: que sucede?  
16estrellas: pues veras querido Ed, aquí Lissa que le dice primero cosas a mi Fic..que es mi orgullo :s y eso no me parece…  
Ed: Lissa pero por que andas diciendo eso..que es capas de ponerte en las vias del tren para que te apachurre  
Lissa: e..era cierto?  
16estrellas: ja…yo no juego niña…yo actuo y escribo  
Lissa: hu..hu..lo lamento…yo un quiero murir  
16estrellas: Nah…ni morirás chiquilla tonta..me crees capas de eso  
Lissa-Ed: Huh..bueno…este …  
16estrellas: AHA! Me creen capaz de eso…pues que mal..ya no les voy a apgar  
Ed: no nos pagas¬¬  
16estrellas: bueno pero si les pagara, imaginen que ya no hahaha  
Ed: ¬¬U, ehem..por que no va con la historia **_jefa  
_**16estrellas: si..tienes razón lindo Ed  
Lissa: Uh..uh…ed a mi se me hace que la jefa está traumada contigo u.uU  
Ed: este..este…creo también eso yo….  
Lissa: Ehem…mejor ya vamonos con la historia, que la jefa se puso a besar las fotos y posters de Ed…O.oU…  
Ed: o/o este …con el fic…

O0o.o0O  
**Capítulo anterior**

"_Disculpas..? pero de qué hablas?" preguntó extrañado Ed "Bueno…creo que al usar sin pensar las consecuencias aquél círculo, sólo les ocasioné problemas…yo…lo lamento.." comentaba la chica con su cabeza mirando el piso_

_Ese comentario hizo sonreír al chico, no en forma de burla ni nada, de una forma sincera "Nah..no te preocupes, es más yo te pido perdón, por la forma en que te traté…es sólo que bueno tú sabes…nosotros o más bien yo por usar de esa forma…la alquimia…nos ocurrieron demasiadas cosas desagradables….pero bueno ya no importa…pero me perdonas?..." preguntó el chico mirando de frente a la jóven a lo cual ella sólo sonrió de alegría…_

_El chico de ojos dorados la había perdonado y él hasta le pidió disculpas por algo que en verdad tenía la razón._

O0o.o0O

_¿Qué es la amistad?...tal vez para algunos sea una palabra muy conocida..tiene varios derivados..y de seguro la mayoría están familiarizados con estos…pero saben su significado._

_Generalmente…cuando no sabemos lo que significa una palabra, se toma el diccionario y listo, no, bueno veamos…en el diccionario amistad significa:__Afecto personal, puro y desinteresado, compartido con otra persona, que nace y se fortalece con el trato._

_Y si nos ponemos a pensar…todos tenemos alguna amistad …tan siquiera una y de acuerdo con al definición anterior, creemos que cumplimos con esos requisitos._

_  
Durante nuestra vida_ _las amistades suelen comenzar de imprevisto, y muchas veces sin buscarlas. En el camino de la vida vamos encontrándolas. Y todo comienza porque alguien "nos cae sentimientos, gustos, aficiones, opiniones, ideas políticas, creencias, religión son algunos de las cosas en común que pueden hacer que nos hagamos amigos de alguien._

_Y bien, todo lo anterior será cierto?...Podríamos decir que si, por que a mi punto de vista la amistad es el afecto que te une a una persona por mucho tiempo, quizás toda la vida. Se comparten demasiadas cosas en común y por medio de la amistad se da y se recibe afecto, amor, cariño y demás…_

_Hay varios derivados de la palabra amistad, pero uno, muy importante, es la palabra **amigo**._

_El amigo es aquella persona que está contigo en todo momento, que te conoce, te comprende, te ayuda, te consuela, te corrige, te cuida, se preocupa por ti. Es aquél que te reprende en secreto, pero te alaba en público; aquél que no te limpia las lágrimas, sino que no te hace llorar; es aquella persona que no enmienda tus errores, sino que te enseña para que no los vuelvas a cometer…en fin es una persona con la cual siempre podrás confiar, contarle tus secretos y estar feliz en su compañía…_

O0o.o0O  
**Capítulo 5 de _La alquimista_**  
**Amigos u otra cosa?**

Ya habían pasado varios días, desde aquel incidente, y Lissa, a petición de Al y bueno un poco de Ed, decidió quedarse temporalmente con los chicos, ya que le caían bien. Ella seguía durmiendo cuando despertó, eran las 8 de la mañana.

Para ese momento Ed ya no se encontraba, estaba trabajando en la ciudad. Decidió tomar una ducha y al salir se dirigió hacia su maleta, que días antes había traido con ayuda de Ed.

Se vistió de una forma sencilla, pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de color rosa y unos cómodos tenis blancos, y salió en dirección al encuentro con Al.

Se llevaba muy bien con los jóvenes, quería demasiado a Al, como un hermanito menor, pero con ED…bueno era otro caso, se sentía diferente al estar con él, a veces nerviosa, las manos le sudaban, bueno y cosas similares, no sabía que le sucedía, pero tenía ganas de conocer que pasaba. Siempre le venían pensamientos extraños a la mente cuando lo veía.

Era lindo…lo admitía…pero pensaba que no era nada mas que 'amistad'. Bajó las escaleras, era Lunes y bueno deseaba ayudar en lo que más pudiera a Al; le gustaba ser su ayudante al curar a las personas, y también platicar sobre alquimia.

Ya que llevaba 2 días tratando de tan siquiera transmutar algo pequeñito, y bueno lo había logrado? Pues si…cambió unos granos de maíz y los transformó en palomitas, la primera vez. Eso fue en esa mañana, y por la tarde logró moldear madera. Y así seguía con la compañía de Al, ED no sabía nada, pero bueno ella hacía lo que podía por que tenía ganas de regresar para ver a los demás y a 'saldar' cuentas pendientes…con un tipo _Roy Mustang_, y bueno saludar a todos era lo que quería.

Llegó a la sala y…"Buenos días Al, lamento mucho haberme despertado tarde, se me pegaron las …Ed..? como es que…"

"Ah..buenos días a ti también lissa.."comentó ed "Huh…si, bue..buenos días supongo…y Al?" preguntó la chica "Acaba de salir a atender una niña, tenia gripe, creo…" comentaba el chico

"Y bueno, no me dirás por que te tomaste el día libre?" preguntó con una sonrisa Lissa "A si…bueno, Al me contó que has estado practicando alquimia y que has logrado trasmutar cosas con buenos resultados, así que decidí tomar unas vacaciones –que por cierto necesitaba- y bueno, es que también quisiera practicar de nuevo la alquimia…sabes…hace mucho que no hacía algo parecido…pero lo intentaré" comentó sonriendo Ed

"Woo..enserio?...te diré que como eres un genio en eso, no te costará tanto como a mí…que no se que pasa pero al hacer algo, mi energía disminuye…es como si se la chuparan…y es raro por que Al comentó algo parecido…'se sentía cansado' …pero lo eh estado pensando y creo que sé la razón" comentó seria lissa

"Oh..bueno…yo.." balbuceaba ed "Acaso tu sabes concretamente por que pasa eso?" preguntó Lissa "Ugh…sí….para tranmutar algo se necesita energía, y en el otro lado la energía fluía libremente en el cuerpo…pero esa energía que se utilizaba era de la gente que vive aquí…así que como estamos en este lugar, utilizas tu propia energía…supongo que con entrenamiento, se es capaz de controlar la energía que tiene el cuerpo y usar la alquimia mas libremente" comentó Ed

"Sí..yo también pensaba eso…es necesario llevar una rutina…" comentó Lissa "Bueno veamos que tal andas…" respondió la chica sonriendo y tomando la mano del joven dirigiendose a la cocina…

Al contacto de la mano de Lissa con la de Ed…no supo qué sucedía pero se sentía nervioso y creía tener la cara caliente.

"Uh…lissa…para que.." pero fue interrumpido "Haber…haz algo con el tomate…"comentó sonriendo la chica poniéndole el tomate en la mano "Huh..?" fue lo que respondió el chico

"Sí..veamos…utilizabas círculos de transmutación?" preguntó la chica dirigiendo su mirada a algún lugar donde hubiera papel

"Pues la verdad no…"respondió Ed "No?...Um..bueno…será entonces más fácil"comentó la jóven "Por qué lo dices? Es que acaso tú…" comentó el joven

"Pues eso comentaban en el cuartel…que no utilizabas círculo…como _yo_, sólo gente _especial_ puede hacer eso…sólo _unos cuantos_" comentó la chica

"Ekkk…Al no me comentó nada de eso…que no utilizabas círculo…" respondió dudoso el chico

"Huh?...pues lo que pasa es que no eh querido utilizar la alquimia sin el círculo" comentó la chica "Oh.." fue lo unico que dijo el chico mientras colocaba el _tomate_ en la mesa, juntaba sus manos, se concentraba y…

Creó una figura con el tomate XP, tenía la forma de _zanahoria_

"Muy bien…ahora ocn algo más grande…que tal la sandía?" preguntó ilusionada lissa "Hem..hem…esta bien..!"respondió dudoso Ed y se concentró y logró cortar la sandía en pedazos…con Alquimia

"Uy..a ver que más…por que parece que no te cansa Ed…ay que ver algo grande…Muy.. muy…grande…" comentaba con estrellitas en los ojos lissa lo cual asustaba a Ed…

"Hem..Lisa..?" preguntó Ed "Qué sucede?" comentó la chica "Tengo una idea…ven…"comentó el chico mientras se dirigía al jardían y la chica lo seguía

"Ahora que harás.." preguntaba toda emocionada la chica…ya que sabía que él era muy fuerte, así que lo siguió y fue a parar frente a unos pedazos de metal…Ed se preparó y transformó la chatarra en una estatua pequeña de una mujer…

"Quién es ella Ed?" preguntó la joven curiosa "Hu..ella era mi madre…" comentó Ed "wow..muy linda…y se quedó allá?…supongo que la extrañas…sabes que ahora sí que tenemos que regresar…!" comentó decidida lissa

"regresar? A donde?" preguntó el chico dudoso" pues de donde somos.." comentó sonriendo la chica, mientras sacaba un papel y se lo mostraba a Ed

"Qué es esto?" comentaba el chico mientras abría el papel "Bueno, fue el círculo que utilicé aquella vez, supongo que servirá como vía de transporte…como algo que debe interconectar los 2 mundos…" comentaba la chica mientras tomaba al perrito que estaba con ellos.

"Supongo que sí…" murmuró ed, mientras observaba el círculo, se le hacía conocido..sabía él que ya lo había visto, 'pero dónde' pensaba

"Pasa algo ed?" comentaba la joven, ya que el chico se había quedado viendo sólo al papel por mucho tiempo y Al ya había llegado.

"Hu..no, no…te importa si me quedo con el papel?" preguntó Ed "Nah…tengo otro en el cuarto, así que no pasa nada…" comentaba la chica mientras iba a saludar a Al y dejaban a Ed solo, pensando.

'si este círculo, estaba en la biblioteca de la ciudad central, es que alguien, sabía acerca de lo que sucedía al usarlo, alguien de seguro conocía su función…pero quién?...'pensaba el chico

O0o.o0O

La chica se había dirigido a al sala donde se encontraba Al, anotando algunas ideas en una libreta, mientras él seguía escribiendo, la joven se sentó a su lado y esperó a que terminara

"Lissa, buenos días…" comentó sonriendo el chico mientras guardaba su libreta "Si, buenos días Al, me hubieras dicho que ibas a atender a un paciente…me habría gustado ir.." comentó la chica con ojos de perrito "Sabes que me gusta ayudar…" comentaba Lissa "Sí lo sé, pero supuse que estabas dormida así que pues no quise molestarte" comentó el chico

"Uh..uh…u.u sorry es que no se por qué me quedé dormida hahaha…" comentó descuidada la chica "de seguro fue por que estabas cansada de practicar alquimia…aun que has logrado unos grandes avances" comentó Al

"Haha…pues tú no te quedas atrás…pero sabes que…ya tengo ganas de perfeccionar de nuevo esta ciencia y así poder regresar..no te parece? Volver a ver a los demás…saludarlos, platicarles que hemos hecho y cosas así?" comentó animada la chica

"sí, tengo ganas de ver a…" comentó el chico mientras un leve sonrojo aparecia en su cara lo cual notó la chica "a quién Al? –ninguna respuesta- alguna novia?" comentó la chica sonriendo abiertamente

"Uh..no..no..nada que ver.." comentaba mas rojo el chico "Ay si…dime quien es siii? Por fis, por fis, te juro que no le digo nada a Ed, se guardar secretoWwS SI? Anda anda..acaso no confias en mi?" preguntaba ansiosa la chica (ya saben tipo Quico con doña florinda pidiendole algo XP)

Y al final accedió el chico"esta bien..se llama…" pero fue interrumpido por la jóven "Nah…no me digas, dejame adivinar…alguien que vive en Rizenbol ?" comentó sonriendo picaradamente la chica

"Ehem..ehem como supiste?" preguntó sonrojado el chico "Nah..muy fácil, según sé son de ahí..así que es lo lógico Xp..nah..adivine(¿)o un pajarito me lo dijo –Ehem, fue la autora …16estrellas:_Callate_- y bueno como se llama?" preguntó la chica

"Uh..¬/¬U te lo hubiera dicho si no me hubieras interrumpido" comentó el chico " O.Ou Cierto hehehe, sorry..ahora si me dices…?" comentaba con estrellitas en los ojos La chica" Pero por qué tanto interes..?" preguntó el chico "ARGH! AL ME VAS A DECIR AHORA MISMO QUIEN DIABLOS TE GUSTA O SI NO TE ASEGURO QUE LO SABRE POR PARTE DE ED Y DESPUES TE ASEGURO QUE POR NO HABERME DICHO TOOOOODO MUNDO SE ENTERARA Y….-tomadno aire- ESA PERSONA TAMBIÉN…uff..mucho aire…"comentó –mas bien gritó eh!-la chica y dejo a un aturdido al que no respondió

"AH…vamos al..dime..dime..dime..ya me dejaste con la duda…que, quieres que te llore, por que me vas a hacer llorar…dime sí?..por fis..por fis..confía en mi…"comentaba o sollosaba lissa

"Uh..Winry!"comentó como si nada el chico "Kiaaaaaa! Genial! Y ella sabe que te gusta? Cuando te le vas a declarar? Se piensan casar? Cuando es la BODA! Me dejas ser dama! Por fis, por fis, sere una buena dama o si no la niña de las flores –no tiene nada de niña ¬¬- anda ..es más si quieres les presto un rancho que tengo haya, que será perfecto..si ya me imagino, la novia vestida de blanco-se para la jóven como modelando- y va caminando con la Marcia nupcial y..y.." pero fue interrumpida la chica con ojos de estrellita

"Ehem..ehem..cof..cof..-que toz..(¿)-lissa, sólo me gusta..y tengo 16, dieciséis…" comentó desanimado "y dudo que se quiera casar conmigo" comentó de igual tono el chico lo cual tranquilizó a la chica y se sentó de nuevo a su lado y puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico

"Ja..bromeas? –captó la atención del chico- eres un jóven muy especial Al, demasiado, eres noble, muy guapo, amable, caballeroso, sentimental..uff..tienes muchas cualidades, así que si me vienes que ese mal chiste de que no se querrá casar contigo…bueno es cierto que todavía alomejor ni sabe que tú la quieres…pero ese no es el problema…lo que pasa es que debes subir tu autoestima…si te sirve de algo, te juro que si estuviera en su lugar, no dudaría en aceptar la propuesta…pero ella es la elegida..así que recuerda tener confianza…y se tú mismo…es más si quieres luego te doy consejitos..jojojo..no fallan y así…-cambiando de modo serio a uno ¬¬ Infantil- SÍ PODRE SER LA DAMA O LA NIÑA D ELAS FLORES, AUQNEU ME GUSTAN MAS LAS FLORES, ASI QUE SIII, SERE LA NIÑA DE LAS FLORES, MUAJAJAJA Y AL FINAL TIRARE ARROZITOWWW!..que genial!" comentaba la chica con sus ¬¬ estrellitas, lo cual hizo que al chico se le callera una gotita estilo anime.

"Bu..bueno lissa..ehem..no quieres desayunar?" preguntó el chico "Uh..desayunar? Al…osea estoy hablando de tú boda..la TUYA, no la de ED, o la mía, osea es la tuya..y me sales con eso de desayunar, por Dios, osea está bien que tenga hambre pero hay que ver algunas cosillas, por ejemplo, quieres que te preste mi rancho…ujujuju…estará genial.." comentaba la chica mientras se paraba y se dirigía junto al chico a la cocina

"Rancho..EH?" comentó el jóven "Si-su tee hee hee –daaa bien Misha xp-Me lo regalaron mis padrewss, que por cierto extraño mucho…mmm..pero pronto los veré…es mas te los presentaré y más a mi mamá que diseña trajes..uff…muy lindos y elegantes..serán utiles sus diseños para tu traje de novio…"comentaba la chica mientras metía alimento en su boca y dejaba al chico pensando ' Que mosca le picó?'

Y bueno así se pasó la mañana Lissa seguía traumada con la Boda de Al y Winry y cuando Ed escuchó no hizo mas que reirse, nunca se imaginó que Al..y Winry?(¿)…veamos que sucedió…

Eran las 2:40 y Lissa 'seguía traumada' con la boda de Al y Winry…Ed se había ido al estudio a practicar alquimia…hijuesu…osea ese chico no se cansaba o que…es lo que decía Lissa..por que seguía y seguía y osea se notaba que le habían mentido que durante su estadio antes de su aparición no había practicado alquimia..'osea que mentirota' pensaba

Bueno el caso es que por x razón se volvió al tema de la boda de Al, y ya era un poco la hora de la comida, así que Lissa iba a decirle a Ed que ya viniera a comer..pero mientras tanto seguía platicando –gritandole a Al para que la escuhara- "Y bueno mira Al…si ella tiene un vestido blanco…por que no usas un smokin-sepa como se escribe- negro con camisa blanca y corbata no se…Rosa! " comentaba la chica mientras se dirigía al estudio "Rosa..?" preguntó Al

"Sí..así las flores de Win-chan seras rosas y al aventar el ramo que obvio YO VOY A CACHAR pues convinará con mi vestido rosa pálido que eh tendio desde que…uf desde qu eme lod ieron hahaha" comentaba la chica mientras tocaba la puerta y escuchó un 'adelante' y abrió la puerta pero siguió platicando con Al.."Ey pero si quieres que sea en el rancho..puedo contratar a un mega servicio que convine con tu corbata rosa, y el ramo de flores que cacharé y mi vestido rosa pálido..pueden ser adornitos de mesa y 'ED ya está la comida' –comentó la chica mientras ED la veía con cara de 'de qué diablos hablas?'- Y fijate quizás hasta puedo decorar la fuente del recibidor, será genial, podríamos comprar unos gansos o cisnes que tengan moños rosas Y..Y.." pero fue interrumpida la chica por ED quien le preguntó "Lis..de qué tanto hablas..?"

"Uh..cierto…de la magnífica boda de" pero no pudo completar la chica por que Al le tapó la boca, lo cual desconcertó a los 2 jovenes

"Pero qué pasa Al? Acaso no puedo saber quien se va a casar" y ante el comentario de Ed , nuestro querido Alphonse se puso colorado

"Sí..vamos Al, osea de todas maneras se iba a enterar no?...no seas tímido, la gente pasa por esto, sólo una vez en su vida, y por qué no mejor con tus seres querídos..osease Yo y Ed cotigo XP da…Ed si , tal vez yo no verdad…pero él si…."comentó la chica

"Ehem…lissa…me pueden decir de qué hablabas tanto..enserio…nadamas estaba escuchando tu voz todo ese rato…" comentó Ed "Pues de qué mas sería..de la boda de Al y Win-chan.." comentó sonriendo la chica lo cual dejó a un Atónito Ed y a un Rojisísisisimo Al..

"HAHA…no enserio..?" comentó Ed sonriendo "Enserio qué?" preguntó Lissa seria "Nah..no puede ser..AL QUE ESCONDIDITO TE LO TENIAS…me hubieras dicho, así yo te podría ayudar con los preparativos haha…"comentó riendo Ed

"Vez Al..Ed también te quiere ayudar, por que sabe como yo que como tú eres un gran hombre/joven muuy guapo…sin duda alguna Winry no dudará en aceptar tu propuesta…" comentaba Lissa…lo que provocó un serio Ed y aún un más rojo Al

"Li..lissa…" murmuró Alphonse "Oh..es enserio…wo..nunca lo pensé, pero Lissa tiene razón, harías una linda pareja con Winry.." comentó Ed sentandose en la mesa listo para comer de su plato.

"Uy claro..imagínate..ya tengo a mi asistente personal Lissa para planear tooda mi boda..haha…" comentaba riendo Al "HAHAHAH POR LOS ANIMOS QUE TIENES LISSA..PARECIERA QUE TU TE CASAS!" reía Ed lo cual dejaba dudosa a la pobre e inocente Lissa "Uh..por ..por qué lo dices ED…?" preguntó la chica

"Hahaha..por como te has comportado por la no noticia de la invensión d ela boda de AL" comentaba riendo más tranquilo Ed "Uh..no capto…O.u" comentó lissa tratando de agarrarle el chiste a lo que decía Ed

"Uh..no nada..u.uU, " comentó Ed y un minuto después de que todos estaban comiendo dijo la joven "A..ya entendí….PERO QUE TE HAS CREIDO EDWARD, SI ES PARA MI ALGO SUPER QUE AL SE VAYA A CASAR, Y MAS SI PUEDO YO PREPARAR SU BODA, SERA UN SUPER ÉXITO Y SE HABLARA DE ELLA POR AÑOS…VA..POR SIGLOS!"Comentaba exaltada lissa

"Osea lissa…NO se van a casar…¬¬U, verdad Al?" comentó y AL asintió afirmando la cuestión de Ed "Osea ED, ES LA FELICIDAD DE AL Y TU LA QUIERES DESTRUIR….PERO QUE MAL HERMANO OSEA…OSEA NOOO! MAL HERMANO EDWARD…Y YO QUE TE QUERIA PONER EEN EL PAPEL DE COMPAÑÍA DEL NOVIO…"-Y lissa sacó una libretita y tachó el nombre de ed-

"Pero qué es eso?" comentó ed dudando "Uh….la libreta de los preparativos de la 'boda' y tachó tu nombre de un rol de la ceremonia" comentó como si nada Al y siguió comiendo

"QUEEE!LISSA COMO SE TE OCURRE TACHARME! SOY EDWARD ELRIC..OSEA EDWARD ELRIC!" Comentó exaltado Ed –osea que locura…ya se les pegó lo de la BODA _–_

"Y A MI ME IMPORTA UN COMINO QUIEN SEAS…LO QUE YO VI ES SUFICIENTE , DESEAS ESTROPEAR LA BODA DE AL, POR QUE DE SEGURO ESTAS ENAMORADO DE WINRY Y POR ESO ESTAS EN CONTRA DE ESTE ENORME Y HERMOSO SUCESO QUE ESTARA BAJO MI PRODUCCION Y POR LO MISMO NO ESTARAS INCLUIDO EN ESTA MARAVILLOSA CEREMONIA" comentó exaltada lissa

"QUEEEE!...OSEA LISSA QUE TE SUCEDE, NUMERO 1: NI EN SIGLOS, ES MAS MILENIOS ME GUSTARIA WINRY, ES COMO MI HERMANA, GIUUU ENAMORARTE DE UNA HERMANA, 2: DIOS MIO, COMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE ESTROPEARIA LA BODA DE MI HERMANO, UNICO HERMANO, 3: SI AL SE CASA **YOOOO** ARREGLARIA TOOODA SU BODA 4: YO ESTARIA INCLUIDO EN LOS INVITADOS A LA BODA Y 5: **AL NO SE CASA!**" Comentó casi gritando el chico

"eSta bien Edward, quieres arreglar TU la boda, PUES ARREGLALA!" comentó la chica mientras ponía la libreta en la mesa y se la daba a Ed "Uh….?" Preguntaron dudosos los jóvenes "Por qué lissa…?"preguntó Al temiendo que Lissa se hubiera enojado…nunca s ehabía enojado enserio..nunca, mientras vivia ahí…"Por que?..te dire por que…" comentó la chica llamando la atención de ED y Al "Por que planear una boda es cansado…Augh..ya me dio sueño…" comentaba la chica sonriendo y bostezando lo cual hizo alegrar a los jóvenes por dentro, creyeron que se había enojada

"Sabes qué Al…luego te ayudo con mucho gusto…por que Ed tiene razón ni te vas a casar...POR EL MOMENTO EH!...por que de eso si.su me encargare, de que te cases con Winry hehe" comentó la chica mientras lavaba los platos.

"Hahaha…"rió ed, algo bajito, no sabía por que pero simplemente le gustaba la forma de ser de Lissa, ya que era inocente, testaruda, necia, sensible, amable, inteligente, curiosa, uff…muchas cosas, pero eso si nunca se molestaba si no era necesario, era comprensiva, siempre te daba una sonrisa cálida y era muy buena consejera –sí, eso lo vimos con Al- y siempre estaba ahí si necesitabas su ayuda…"Augh…" suspiró el chico mientras pensaba en Lissa y sentía su cara arder …se había sonrojado?

"Hu..Ed estas bien…te pusiste rojo…" comentó lissa y luego se le unió Al "Es cierto nii-san estas muy rojo..mas que un tomate.." comentó sonriendo picaradamente Al "Pensando en alguien en especial.." preguntó el chico

"Ekkk…Al..osea que diablos traes en la cabeza…osea NOOO!"comentó…bueno gritó Edward lo cual llamó la atención de Lissa "Uh..Ed…no me digas que tú también estas enamorado …-sonrio abiertamente la chica- y dime quien es la afortunada…." Mientras comentó la joven esto el corazón de Ed latió muy rápido..es más casí sentía que se le iba a salir

**TUN TUN TUN **"Ehem..nah..lissa…yo no…" comentaba el chico peor fue interrumpido "Por fis Ed dime…SII?" preguntaba la chica mientras hacía ojos de perrito y cada vez ED se ponía mas rojo…mucho mucho…

"Ay lissa no hagas caso a Al, que esta en las nubes pensando quien sabe que hace con Winry.. " comentó Ed "Oye..!" gritó su hermano "Hhaha me voy a practicar" comentó el chico "Uh si…claro, iré a arreglar unas cosas" comentó la chica mientras se dirigía a su cuerto

"Ey Ed…espera..practicarpé contigo..si?" preguntó Al "Sí..seguro" comentó el chico mientras los dos salían al patio a realizar algo de alquimia…

O0o.o0O

Lissa estaba en su cuarto sentada en el piso pensando en el espacio..no sabia que le pasaba, pero recordaba la conversación de la comida

**Lissa's POV**

Ed estaba muy rojo…y ese no era un rojo comun..oh no..si yo lo sabré…estaba sonrojado…Ay..de seguro estaba pensando en 'ella' –se dirigía a ella como a la chica que amaba Ed- um..de seguro si está enamorado…

Osea lissa que tonta eres…que piensas….uff…lo que pasa es que no se por qué pero sé, que si Ed está enamorado, me sentiré triste, es más como ahorita…

**Estas enamorado de Ed?**...Uh..quien dijo eso?...Yo**..la vaca..muuuu…la vaca**… Ehh?...**osea No..niña…por Dios..soy tu Linda conciencia…que deberías utilizar mas seguido para que no hagas tantos osos enfrente de Ed**… Ed? Pero y él que tiene que ver… **osea se nota que estas bien Happy** -se refiere a borracha o mensa haha-

Pero por qué lo dices?...**Uff pues por lo que eh visto, mas bien escuchado de lo que piensas, pues me quedó la conclusión de que te gusta Ed**….Hahaha nop..lo quiero..SI…pero como un hermano?...

**Aha…si y por eso todas las chicas que quieren a la gente como 'su hermano' sueñan con ellos en el mar y que corren por la orilla de este, y después se abrazan y luego se be…**

Osea, osea ya entendí, pero te confundes..no me gusta ed…pero y si me llegara a gustar , que es ilógico, por que llevo sólo como una semana y media con ellos…verdad?...bueno, si me llegara a gustar, el ya tiene a alguien…que de seguro lo está esperando…y yo no pienso estar de mal tercio…o ser una barrera para que sea feliz

**Uff niña…se nota que estas bien mencilla…a ver…cuando vez a Ed, que sientes**…Uh? Que siento?...**osea vas a repetir lo que te digo o que?**...No..no..sólo que … **Contesta!**!

Pues no se..hahaha…me siento feliz, al estar cerca de él…**pero es sólo eso?...**me siento alegre..y olvido algunos problemas…pero también me pongo algo nerviosa..y es curioso..siempre que me dirige una mirada siento mi cara arder…**AHA!**...no será que sus ojos me producen alguna alergia?...**DAAA…osea piensa usa tu única neurona**….OYE!...**esta bien usa TUS neuronas y piensa…por que crees que suceda eso**…

Osea que NO SE…y tu para que te metes en lo que no te importa,…**ja, aunque no lo creas, si tu te sigues bloqueando internamente con esos pensamientos, no podras responder a tu entorno, como por ejemplo, la puerta a sonado como 4 veces y tu ni en cuenta**… QUE! LA PUERTA

**Digo repitelo..no?..y si, que ya sonó mucho**…BAH Y por que me interrumpes, la pude haber abierto ya…**Muy tarde ya entro alguien y mira quein es…hablando del rey de roma**…AY YA CALLATE!...**mal agradecida, pero pronto recurriras a mi..si yo lo sé muy bien**…

**Fin del POV**

Y así lissa después de tu batalla mental…recobró los sentidos y murmuró un "Huh?..que sucede ED? "'por que me mira asi'..se preguntó la chica

"Uf..lissa por fin…que te paso…" preguntó el chico mientras se sentaba en el piso frente a ella, cosa que la puso mas nerviosa por la conversación anterior

"Ah..no nada…sólo pensaba.." comentó con una pequeña sonrisa "Y se puede saber en qué?" preguntó el chico sonriendo "Uh..bueno…yo…en mi familia…SÍ…en mi familia, ya sabes, mi papá, mi mamá, amigos…_Roy mustang¬¬_…y también en ustedes" comentó sonriendo algo tímida lissa

"Nosotros?...y por qué nosotros?" preguntó interesado Ed 'obvio no puedo decirte que pensaba en ti…'pensó la chica "pUes…que son unos grandes hermanos…enserio…que me hubiera gustado llevarme así con Yiian.." sonrió algo triste la chica

"Yiian?..quien es ella?" preguntó el chico notando la triste sonrisa de Lissa "Uh..no les eh contado de ella?...bueno…es..digo era mi hermana…" comentó en tono triste la chica

"Hermana?..y qué pasó con ella…" preguntó Ed..pero al ver que no contestaba decidió corregir su error "LO..lo lamento Lissa…yo no quería…" balbuceó Ed

"No te disculpes Ed…-comentó limpiandose una lágrima- y dime para qué me llamabas…?" preguntó cambiando de tema, lo cual notó Ed, pero decidió no preguntar más…

"A si..para que vieras esto…además para ver que tal vas con tu alquimia…para ver si es cierto que eres una gran rival.." preguntó sonriendo de forma graciosa Ed

"Ha…te diré…tu serás muy fuerte y todo…pero yo no me quedo atrás…y si quieres competir…por mi no hay problema.." comentó la chiquilla -jajaja chiquilla?-

"A si…ya lo veremos.." comentó Ed mientras tomaba a Lissa de las manos y se la llevaba al jardín a practicar sus habilidades en la alquimia.

O0o.o0O

**2 semanas Después**

Era de noche y Ed se encontraba en su cuarto pensando sobre qué pasaría si intentaran utilizar el círculo por la mañana…ya que durante el tiempo transcurrido los tres chicos se habían dedicado a perfeccionar su alquimia y ya lo habían logrado, así que se tomaron un día para reunir toda su máxima energía y utilizarla al día siguiente y con qué fin?

Pues el de regresar a dónde pertenecían…, Mientras Ed pensaba demasiadas cosas, de repente le llegó la imagen de una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes…sí, era Lissa

'pero por qué estoy pensando en ella?' se preguntaba ED, por que ya se le hacía muy extraño que a cada rato estuviera pensando en ella

'debo estar loco…sí, eso es, de ninguna forma será lo que piensa Al…o sí?' se preguntaba, por que estaba algo dudoso desde que por un tema que incluía a Lissa, Al terminó aconsejando a su hermano mayor(?) sí…

**Flash Back**

_Los tres chicos se encontraban viendo el atardecer, es decir, tomando ehem un descanzo, después de haber practicado sus transmutaciones, ya habían mejorado demasiado…pero bueno el caso es que estaban viendo la forma en que el sol tomaba sus maletas y se despedía de ellos para dar paso a que los hombres admiraran a la luna…-TT.TT Waa..ke hermoso..!TT.TT- _

"_Augh…"Lissa suspiró de tan maravillada que estaba viendo el atardecer, para después ser cuestionada por Ed "En qué piensas Lis?" _

"_Uh…no…sólo recordaba a todos…pero me pone feliz, que por lo menos intentaremos regresar.." comentó la chica sonriendo, sin dejar de ver el atardecer…_

"_Sí..tienes razón…y a quién extrañas más…!" preguntó Al curioso lo cuál llamó la atención de la chica y le dirigió la mirada_

"_Pues…(pone cara pensativa)supongo que a mis papás y aun que no tenga nada que ver, extraño mucho a Yiian" comentó la chica, dando al terminar su frase una pequeña pero triste sonrisa y después dirigió su mirada al horizonte _

"Pero…también a los del cuartel, todos son muy especiales..en buen sentido…todos tienen su forma de ser y son muy fuertes…es más extraño a todos por igual" comentó de nuevo tomando su ánimo de siempre

"_Y ustedes…extrañan a alguien…bueno TÚ SÍ AL…hahaha..pero y tú Ed?"preguntó la chica mirando al mayor de los Elric, lo cual puso serio al muchacho._

"_Sí..a winry…como AMIGA AL, como amiga..hehe, también a los del cuartel, a la maestra…también a todos…"comentó sonriendo el chico –woo..HERMOSO ED!-_

"_Oye Lissa..y que harás si regresamos?" preguntó Al "AY..no sé haha..supongo que continuar siendo una alquimista estatal..bueno si es que el coronel no me quitó el título ¬¬…y bueno, no sé, tratar de cambiar algunas cosas por haya… como la forma de regir..por que para nada me gustan las guerras…y supongo que cuando Roy sea Fuhrer, existirán menos, más sin embargo deseo contribuir en el cambio…en ése cambio…um que mas…A SI…Pondré UNA EMPRESA dedicada a la planeaciónde bodas n.n…!" comentó la chica animada, lo cual derramó unas gotitas por las frentes de los chicos_

"_Sí..será un éxito..! o no Ed?" comentó Al sonriendo "Sí…seguro..y más si tu las planeas..ya que por lo visto recuerdo que te habías traumado con la boda de Al..hahaha..hasta parecía que tú te casabas.." comentó el chico y ante el comentario Lissa se sonrojó_

"_A si…pues sabes qué…para que algo salga bien, hay que ponerle pasión y sentirlo como si fuera tu todo…o bueno por lo menos así me funciona a mí."comentó la muchacha_

"_Sí..lis tiene razón…y qué Lissa…acaso tu no tenías por allá algún novio..pretendiente…" expuso Al y comenzaron a toser al mismo tiempo Ed y Lissa y ésta al fin se rió ampliamente_

"_Hhaha…hay Al…que buen chiste…hehehe…osea, No…cuándo voy a tener tiempo para eso…estoy muy ocupada en ciudad central, que simplemente las relaciones amorosas no me quedan si trabajo…"comentó la chica_

"_Entonces quiere decir que por el momento no estas enamorada de alguien?" preguntó Ed intrigado_

"_Enamorada?…uh bueno…yo…." Murmuraba lissa, ya que ante el comentario se había puesto algo roja, lo cual notó Al_

"_Por que te pones roja Lissa..? acaso no tenías tiempo con eso de 'relaciones amorosas'?" preguntó de manera pícara, lo que dio resultado a una más roja Lissa_

"_Hehehe…pues es cierto Al…pero contestando la pregunta de Ed…no se si sea amor o no…pero tengo a alguien en mente…Si…es algo confuso" comento la chica poniendose la mano en la barbilla en modo de forma de pensar_

"_Bueno, cuando estes seguro, nos dices su nombre…"comentó Al sonriendo "Uh..si…te aseguro que te enteraras Al.." comentó sonriendo al chica, todavía algo sonrojada._

"_Uh..bueno ya ven ya s hizo de noche iré a preparar algo de cenar, ok?" preguntó la chica mientras se paraba "Sí..anda Lissa.."comentó Al sonriéndole, ya que se habían acostumbrado a que ella por alguna razón siempre quería preparar algo de comer_

_Mientras lissa se dirigía a la casa, de alguna forma Ed se le había quedado viendo a la chica, la seguía con la mirada…y por lo mismo ni se dio cuenta que su hermano le hablaba, hasta que…_

"_Auch..por que ME PEGAS ALL!"le gritó ed algo enojado por el golpe "Oh..lo siento hermano, pero es que parecias ido, es mas NO PARECIAS, estabas ido…viendo a ….Lissa…." por el comentario Ed se puso rojo y aunque todavía no estaba totalmente oscuro, se podía ver un cambio de coloración en su cara n.n_

"_que..que..diablos dices?" preguntó Ed " hahaha…yo.yo sólo digo la verdad…es más no es la primera vez que sucede esto…" comentó AL_

"_pero..que sucede qué?"preguntó intrigado y nervioso el mayor d elos 2 "Mira bueno…la verdad es que siempre te le quedas viendo a Lissa, tal vez no sea voluntariamente, peor lo haces…y también como que siempre estas nervioso en su presencia o quieres llamar su atención..o cosas..así.."comentó Al_

"_EKK…QUE DIABLOS DICES!"comentó ed levantandose, ya que no quería escuchar nada más , pero una mano lo detuvo e hizo que se sentara de nuevo_

"_Ed..vamos…tal vez no sea el más indicado…o el más genio..pero de algo estoy seguro…y es de que estas enamorado de Lissa…o bueno, enamorado quizás no, TODAVIA, pero sí te gusta…" comentó Al_

"_QUUE!...Al mira lo que estas diciendo" comentó ed "Por favor Ed…por que no eres sincero contigo mismo…y te sugiero que pienses pronto en lo que sientes por ella, por que te recuerdo que pronto trataremos de regresar, y si las cosas salen bien, de lo cual estoy seguro, llegaremos de nuevo a nuestra nación y lo mas problable es que no será la misma forma en que te tratará Lissa hayá…recuerda…haya tiene a su familia y demás amigos…igual que nosotros, supongo que nos erá lo mismo…pero por eso escucha a tu corazón.." comentó Al mientras se levantaba y era seguido por un pensativo Ed..y se dirigieron a la casa…_

_**Fin del flash Back**_

**ED'S POV**

Ciertamente, no sé que me sucede…es verdad, Al tiene algo de razón, de alguna forma siempre trato de llamar la atención de Lissa, es como …bueno no sé la verdad…pero creí que sólo es amistad…Sí eso debe ser…sólo somos amigos..no?...

Pero y si Al en verdad está 100 por ciento correcto…? Que estoy enam…EK….me gusta lissa? No sé que haré…piensa Ed, piensa…

Lo que sí me preocupa son sus palabras acerca de que no será lo mismo cuando estemos haya…quizás seremos más distantes y alo mejor muchas veces no nos veremos..

Noo…eso sí que no…no ver a Lissa? Sería como una gran deuda no saldada…yo la necesito ver…estar con ella…ver su sonrisa…Sí..su linda sonrisa, sus ojos…

Es algo extraño pero a veces tengo ganas de abrazarla, de tenerla junto a mí, de sentirla cerca…de estrechar su mano junto a la mía, de…sentir sus labios…

Oh no! QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! Uff..debe ser una enfermedad, no comprendo nada…**OYE TU YA CALLATE**….uh, pero quien eres….**TU CONSCIENCIA Y TE PIDO QUE TE CALLES, POR QUE NO DJEAS DORMIR**…dormir? Osea no capto…**QUE MIENTTRAS TU PIENSAS Y TUS NEURONAS SE GASTAN…YO NO PUEDO CONSILIAR EL SUEÑO POR LA MUGRE ALARMA QUE DICE, AYUDA AL TONTO..AYUDA AL TONTO ENANO**…que! Que te crees? A quien llamas tono y enano?...**UH..ALGUIEN MAS AQUÍ? OBVIO TE LO DIGO A TI…TARADO**…ugh!...dejame en paz, largate y dejame pensar….**PENSAR? OSEA PARA QUE TE QUEMAS EL COCO Y SABES QUE , PARA QUE ME DJEES DORMIR CONTASTERÉ TU PREGUNTA..ESA QUE TE HAS HECHO POR UNAS 69 VECES EN ESTE RATO…SÍ…SÍ ESTAS ENAMORADO DE LISSA Y TE ACONSEJO QUE HAGAS ALGO..POR QU EOCMO TU HERMANO DIJO, PRONTO TODO NO SERÁ IGUAL**…ugh? Cómo….**YA NO LO NIEGES…ES MEJOR QU ELO ADMITAS Y ME DEJES DORMIR…SOLO UNA PERSONA ENAMORADA MIRA A LISSA COMO TU….ADEMAS ACASO NO TE SIENTES NERVIOSO CON ELLA**…si..bueno yo….**ES POR ESO, DETESTARIAS QUEDAR EN RIDICULO FRENTE A ELLA..Y TE DIRE QUE LO HAS HECHO, PERO COMO ELLA ES UNA BUENA MUCHACHA, NO LO HA TOMADO EN CUENTA**…bueno yo…**AHORA REPITE CONMIGO SI?**...está bien…**DI: SI, ACEPTO ESTAR ENAMORADA DE LISSA**…uh? Sí…acepto que me GUSTA lissa…**UGH BUENO ES CASI LO MISMO Y AHORA QUE LO ACEPTASTE Y LA ALARMA DESAPARECIO DORMIRE**…ugh claro?...

Bueno, entonces como la tonta de la conciencia dijo, creo que sí me gusta Lissa…

**  
FiN DE ED'S POV**

y Cuando pro fin ED consiguió la respuesta que buscaba…pudo conciliar el sueño, y surmió como una angelito con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro

O0o.o0O

_Waju..osea es el chappie mas largo de mi vida! Waju…hahaha asi que espero que lo hayan disfrutado y por fin ya después d etantas barbaridades el proximo chappie será intenso, habrá romance…mucho hahaha…de eso me encargo yo…._

_RECUERDA MANDAR TU REVIEW Y **FUE UNA PRODUCCION DE 16estrellas**_


	6. chappie 6

Bueno hahaha despues de subir mi chappie mega largo XP umm ehem que espero les haya gustado continuo con etsa historia…tal vez se pregunten, por que no he subido o actualizado los otros fics, simplemente es por que no tengo ni tiempo, ni inspiración, entonces con esta de FMA me estoy abriendo en ideas, y deseo llegar lejos con el, por lo menos a los próximos 10 capítulos, y después creo continuar con las demás o cuando me aburra…XD

Bueno mil gracias por sus agradecimientos..uff osea lindos comentarios, gracias a…

Kacckitta (QUE LOCA haha pero gracias chikä!)  
maOo   
Blue girl   
Hot Hot ED!  
Pëpina!  
-supPi-woOw-   
yesenia  
fer  
naoko-chan  
meow..girllie   
SoShiNE  
wellinG  
enrique  
nataly  
joseph luois   
noujintrew   
suusann  
Joanna  
neO.Chow  
mifinlow (Gracias port us comentarios)  
serenity  
yashite  
winRy Chan  
mustang GirL  
edward ELriC  
sue-chan

16estrellas: espero enserio que el chappie anterior les haya gustado como saben ya descubrimos que al parecer Ed está enamorao de la Lissa haha

Ed: uh…O/O pero de que hablas jefa?

16estrellas: osea Ed..todos nos enteramos d euq enadas por Lissa

Al: aja! Yo sabía, te lo dije hermano

Ed: O/O no..no..se de que hablan

16estrellas: Ehem, ehem claro..claro no sabes nada…LISSA! LISSA VEN AQUÍ!

Lissa: Uh, que sucede 16estrellas? n.n

16estrellas: pues fijate que …

Ed: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

AL-16estrellas-Lissa: uh? Por que gritas Ed? ¬¬

Ed: nada más, creo que los lectores quieren saber del fic, no de sus chismesitos

Lissa: chismes? Cuales? Ay por fis, diganme uno, aunque sea chiquito, por fis, por fis si?

16estrellas: con gusto Lissa, mira, te contaré el más actual que trata de ti y de…

Lissa: de mi?

Al: sí…y también de…

Ed: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

16estrellas: Ed te callas! Osea te prohibo gritar de nuevo

Ed: pero por favor ya continua el fic si?

16estrellas: n.nU está bien, pero se enterará ya sabes quien, sobre ya sabes que…

Ed: uh..si claro O/O

O0o.o0O  
**Capítulo anterior**

**YA NO LO NIEGES…ES MEJOR QU ELO ADMITAS Y ME DEJES DORMIR…SOLO UNA PERSONA ENAMORADA MIRA A LISSA COMO TU….ADEMAS ACASO NO TE SIENTES NERVIOSO CON ELLA**…si..bueno yo….**ES POR ESO, DETESTARIAS QUEDAR EN RIDICULO FRENTE A ELLA..Y TE DIRE QUE LO HAS HECHO, PERO COMO ELLA ES UNA BUENA MUCHACHA, NO LO HA TOMADO EN CUENTA**…bueno yo…**AHORA REPITE CONMIGO SI?**...está bien…**DI: SI, ACEPTO ESTAR ENAMORADA DE LISSA**…uh? Sí…acepto que me GUSTA lissa…**UGH BUENO ES CASI LO MISMO Y AHORA QUE LO ACEPTASTE Y LA ALARMA DESAPARECIO DORMIRE**…ugh claro?...

Bueno, entonces como la tonta de la conciencia dijo, creo que sí me gusta Lissa…

y Cuando pro fin ED consiguió la respuesta que buscaba…pudo conciliar el sueño, y surmió como una angelito con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro

O0o.o0O

**Capítulo 6 de _La alquimista  
_Regresando a nuestro verdadero hogar**

Era de mañana…por decirlo así era el 'gran día', ya los tres jóvenes tenían su potencial de alquimia casi al punto máximo o si no mayor que antes, así que eran como las 8 de la mañana y Al y Lissa se encontraban desayunando alegremente en la sala.

Mientras la chica se para de su asiento para ir a tomar algo, de repente llega Ed, como sonambulo, o más bien sin ánimos, se sienta como si nada en una silla y toma el vaso que estaba frente a él de una forma aburrida, lo cual llamó por no decir demasiado a los presentes.

"He-hermano?" preguntó atónito Al "Uh..que sucede Al?" preguntó el mayor de los Elric "Oh..Dios mío.." murmuró Lissa "Hermano te encuentras bien?" preguntó Al

"Eh..no entiendo de que hablan, pero sí, sí me encuentro bien.." comentó Ed tomando otro sorbo del vaso "Definitivamente le sucede algo" le susurró lissa a Al "Ya lo creo.." comentó el chico

"Oye Ed…" comentó lissa poniéndose frente al chico, su cara muy cerca de la del mayor de los Elric, lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo en el chico

"Uh..qué..qué sucede Lis?" preguntó "Um…quisiera saber qué te ocurre?" pregunto la chica algo seria "A mí? A mí no me sucede nada.." comentó negando el jóven

"Estás seguro?...por que se me hace muy raro que estés tomando LECHE" comentó la joven a lo cual el chico volteó a ver su vaso y era cierto estaba tomando leche "EKKK!..."comentó Ed haciendo una cara de asco y disgusto

"Oye hermano…yo creo que eso de odiar la leche, ps no es tan cierto por lo que vimos…" comentó Al sonriendo

"Uh…ni me di cuenta…" comentó Ed mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa "Oh no Ed, si ya le tomaste ahora te la terminas" comentó sonriendo de forma pícara Lissa a lo cual Ed se puso pálido "Uh..debes estar bromeando..haha.." comentó tratando de reirse pero al ver la cara seria de Lissa y la de Al, palideció más.

"Oigan..oigan…Al..hermano…me vas a ob.." comentó Ed "Por favor, no seas inmaduro Ed, es sólo un vaso de leche..bueno ya es la mitad…"comentó Al mientras se paraba "Bueno ya vengo Lissa...voy a atender a una niña, y después me vengo para preparar lo del círculo..sí?" comentó de nuevo

"claro..ve con cuidado Al.."comentó la chica sentándose al lado de Ed "Y bueno Ed..en sónde estábamos?...Ah si..la leche…anda tómatela…si?" preguntó la chica viendo a Ed frente a frente

"Lissa…no..tú sabes que no me gusta…además…" pero fue interrumpido "Edward TOMATE LA LECHE AHORA!" comandó lissa y Ed obedeció rápidamente y cuando probó de nuevo la leche hizo un gesto de wacala…

Después de 15 minutos en que Ed POR FIN! Se terminó su vaso con leche, lissa le dio una palmadita en la cabeza "Buen chico!" comentó sonriendole "Haha…ha…ha…" dijo Ed

"AY vamos…es leche…" detalló la chica sentándose de nuevo en la silla "Si…bueno ya no importa.." comentó el chico dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa…

"Oye Ed…qué te sucede? estás raro…por qué no me cuentas y a ver si te puedo ayudar…sé dar buenos consejos…" comentó mirando al chico Lissa y ante tal acto el joven volteo a verla de forma seria

"Bueno..es que, eh estado pensando…somos amigoS Lissa? " preguntó Ed, lo cual hizo sonreir a la chica "EDWARD CLARO QUE SI SOMOS AMIGOS!...por qué? Pensabas lo contrario?" preguntó la chica

"No, es sólo que se me vino un pensamiento acerca de que…bueno..si regresamos..que espeor que sí…creo que las cosas ya no serán hayá como lo son aquí contigo…" comentó ed tímidamente, de nuevo bajando la cabeza –sow..sow..sowwy Ed ..AMO A ED..haha-

"Ed…mírame…-pero como el chico mantenía su cabeza baja, lissa le tomo su rostro con su mano e hizo que la mirara, lo cual sonrojó al chico –no sé que ideas tienes, pero son muy extrañas, como piensas que no será lo mismo, obvio que no será lo mismo, por que no estaremos en el mismo lugar, pero lo que permanecerá igual y que espero que incremente es nuestra amistad…" detalló lissa y le sonrió tiernamente, lo cual puso feliz a Ed

"Y Ed, alguna otra cosa que te preocupe?" preguntó Lissa de forma seria "Yo…bueno, yo…" balbuceaba Ed, pero al ver que batallaba , Lissa intervino "Bueno deja hablo primero, te tengo una pregunta, algo que a mi me ha rondado por varios días…" comentó la chica

"A si? Bueno, qué es? " preguntó Ed "Um qué..qué harás cuando estemos haya…te unirás de nuevo al ejpercito?" preguntó la joven

"Pues no lo sé…pero sabes qué…hay que preocuparnos primero en prepara todo para a ver si sirve el círculo.." coemntó Ed levantándose

"Tines razón.."comentó Lissa mientras también la chica se levantaba y se dirigieron al jardín.

O0o.o0O

Ya habían pasado unas 2 horas y los 3 jovenes estaban fuera de la casa, con el dibujo del círculo en el piso, estaban algo nerviosos por que no sabían que pasaría, pero se iban..NO! se tenían que arriesgar…si querían regresar..

Mientras Ed, perfeccionaba el círculo y checaba los últimos detalles, Al, estaba muy nervioso, caminaba sin dirección, sin rumbo…hasta que fue parado por la chica

"Ey Al…tranquilo…no te pongas nervioso, piensa en que todo estará bien y así saldrá…" comentó Lissa "Si..yo sé que tienes razón, pero…"

"Al..-poniendo la mano sobre su hombro-..confía en mí…te prometo que todo saldrá bien, y es más muy pronto podrás declararle tu amor a Winry -guiñandole y Al se pone algo rojo- y después si se podrán casar n.n"

"Si..confio en ti.." comentó Al "Oigan chicos ya está todo listo…chequé varias veces el círculo y está perfecto.." comentó Ed mirando el dibujo

"Uff..muy bien..VAMOS AL! Todo saldrá bien…" comentó animada la chica "Bueno y qué vamos a hacer? Sólo colocar las manos sobre el cpirculo verdad?"preguntó de nuevo

"Sí..y bueno antes que nada no sé…esperemos que todo salga bien…" comentó Al "SEA! Ya verás AL…y bueno si de alguna forma algo sale mal, yo seré la responsable, a sí que no s epreocupen en reclamarme.."comentó Lissa

"EH..pero por qué tu serás la culpable?"preguntó Ed "Pues por la simple razón que desde un principio cuando llegué..em..significaban problemas, además que tipo yo hice que ustedes quisieran regresar más, incremente ..sus ansias o algo asi..ejeje…"comentó la chica

"No Lissa..claro que no…que quede claro que nosotros estamos haciendo esto por que como tú, queremos regresar con los nuestros…" comentó Al, lo cual hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en la cara de Lissa

"Bueno, ya, ya…hay que intentarlo ahora o si no jamás lo haremos…"comentó Ed, con lo cual los tres chicos se colocaron alrededor del círculo ya antes dibujado

"1…2….3!"comentaron los jóvenes al unísono, para colocar sus manos sobre el dibujo y sólo una luz azul se pudo apreciar….

O0o.o0O

Bueno yepa yepa un nuevo capítulo hahaha espero que les haya gustado así que CHAO!

**RECUERDA FUE UNA PRODUCCION DE 16estrellas**


	7. chappie 7

Uff que tal…aquí escribiendo otro capítulo más, espero que le haya gustado el anterior…fue algo más corto que el 5 que estuvo largo pero x…hahaha **estoy a lun.22.05.2006**

Gracias por sus comentarios

O0o.o0O  
**Capítulo anterior**

"Bueno, ya, ya…hay que intentarlo ahora o si no jamás lo haremos…" comentó Ed, con lo cual los tres chicos se colocaron alrededor del círculo ya antes dibujado

"1…2….3!"Comentaron los jóvenes al unísono, para colocar sus manos sobre el dibujo y sólo una luz azul se pudo apreciar….

O0o.o0O

**Capítulo actual No.7 de _La alquimista_  
…Reencuentro…  
**

_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK  
__READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK  
__READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK  
__LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO_

Después de que los chicos realizaran el proceso de transmutación, una luz azul segadoraapareció…

**Ed's POV**

Me encontraba al parecer dormido en una superficie algo cómoda…tenía sueño, pero la intriga de saber que había pasado me dio fuerzas para abir los ojos…

y así lo hice, abrí mis ojos y quedé atónito, parecía que habíamos logrado llegar a otro lugar, pero quien sabe a donde…no podía ver bien, una luz que entraba por la ventana hacía que mis ojos batallaran el producir las imágenes, pero muy pronto comenzaron a hacerse mas nítidas…

Me encontraba en una al parecer recámara, y escaneando todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, noté que Al, gracias a Dios, también estaba conmigo, seguía dormido.

Nos encontrabamos en un cuarto algo rosado, no mucho, era un color pálido, pero que en las paredes tenía dibujos de flores de todos tipos, de varios tamaños, en verdad, quién pintó eso, lo hizo muy bien.

Noté que estaba sentado sobre una cama con coberturas similares; también se encontraba un escritrio, lleno de papeles, y la curiosidad me mató y comencé a hojearlos.

Eran algunos cálculos, y recetas…ESPEREN…eran RECETAS! Las mismas del Dr. Marco…Oh por Dios..OH POR DIOS! No sé pero me sentía muy feliz, sabía que estábamos de regreso, pero…entonces donde estaba Lissa?

_fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e  
__kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai  
__ate ni naranai chizu yakute shimaeba ii sa  
__uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou_

Y qué Tal si ella no pudo regresar…comenzaba a alarmarme, de nada habrá servido si nadamás Al y yo regresamos, no….pero que hacer?...seguía pensando en alguna explicación lógica cuando de repente la voz de Al me sacó de mi cabeza…

"Qué sucede hermano? Qué pasa?" escuché a Al decir "Al…mira al parecer…." Comenzaba a platicarle cunado su voz se adelantó y dijo "Hermano qué te preocupa?...Si ya estamos en casa…" decía pero yo seguía pensando en que diablos sucedió con Lis

"Pues sí Al…pero si te das cuenta nadamas estamos tú y yo…"le dije a lo cual el sonrió "Hay hermano…acaso te duele no ver a tu novia" y ante el comentario no pude evitar ponerme algo rojo "Al…QUE DICES…no es momento para decir esas tonterías, que no vez que Lissa no se encuentra en los alrededores y qué tal si ella no regresó? EHH! Ahora que haremos.." comenté exaltado pero sólo causaron mis palabras que Al riera

_muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita  
__urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari  
__hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe  
__koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa  
__READY STEADY GO_

"Hay Ed, con razón estas tan extraño…es que no sabes lo qué paso verdad…" comentó riendo mi hermano…pero no entiendo…que sucede…acaso, me están ocultando algo…es lo que me decía

"Ehem..Ed…"comentó Al y lo miré para ver que explicación daba "Este ayer llegamos…"su comentario me dejó bocabierta "Como que ayer?" le pregunté

"Si, bueno verás…."comenzó a decir Al mientras le comentaba a Edward lo que sucedió ayer…

**FLASH BACK**

_Después de aquella luz azul…fueron transportados a su verdadero hogar…del otro lado de la puerta; habían logrado eso con tanto éxito, que hasta se encontraban en la habitación de Lissa, pero al parecer los 2 hermanos Elric se encontraban muy canzados al igual que la chica…_

_Se quedaron dormidos por algo de tiempo, pero después la joven despertó y al ver que estaba en su recamara se puso muy contenta, notó que los dos chicos estaban dormidos así que supuso que estaban cansados y no los molesto…_

_kazoe kirenai kizu kakae konde ite mo  
__chotto yasotto ja tamashi made wa ubawasenai  
__ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara  
__nani kara hana sou sonna koto bakari omou yo_

_Decidió esperar a ver si despertaban…pasaron algunos minutos y luego varias horas, se había aburrido un poco, así que comenzó a recorrer todos los espacios de su cuarto_

_De repente escucha la chica escucha que Al la llama y se ponen los 2 felices, bueno más Al, al enterarse que estaban en el cuarto de Lissa, que significaba que habían regresado._

_Así que la chica como ya se hacía algo tarde decidió ir por comida y para contarle a algunos amigos que había regresado, pero esperaría para contarles lo de los hermanos Elric, por que eso sí que sería una súper sorpresa para todos, así que ella se levantó y salió del cuarto._

_Al espezó a curosiar en la recámara, para después contar con la presencia de Lissa que traía comida, se escuchaban muchos murmullos afuera y cuando entró la joven le preguntó que sucedía._

_Ella se puso algo tensa, todos los que estaban afuera querían saludarla y hablar con ella y eso, pero de tanto que querían no la dejaban ni pasar, pero al final salió exitosa._

_Bueno el caso es que los 2 comieron y se le quedaron viendo a Ed y comenzaron a hablar de él y de por qué no despertaba, estaba respirando y todo, peor lo más seguro era que estaba cansado, así que no lo molestaron, hablaron un poco más sobre Winry y Al y la traumada Lissa sobre su boda y decidieron dormir un poco._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Y bueno, así Al terminó de contarme la historia, y en verdad que no sabía que había pasado un día, pero tenía hambre, y me estaba empezando a gruñir el estómago, estaba a punto de comentarle a Al, que por qué disimuladamente ibamos a comer, cuando de repente se empezarona escuchar ruidos fuertes en la puerta

_muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita  
__urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari  
__hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe  
__koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa  
__READY STEADY GO_

y alcanzé a distinguir la voz de lissa que decía 'Acaso no me creen?...pues por qué no apostamos?' y entonces se abrió la puerta y la chica entró, mostrándonos que fuera de la puerta estaban unas caras conocidas

Todos los personajes de repente comenzaron a poner caras como si hubieran visto un fantasma, bueno 2, pero entonces Lissa dijo 'Bueno ahora sí…vayan a hacer lo que estaban haciendo y me pagan eh!' mientras cerraba la puerta

Traía una bandeja con comida, lo cual me puso feliz, por que sí que tenía hambre…

"Bueno, bueno, por fin te levantas Ed!"comentó la chica "Hahaha..sí…" le comente "Bueno, aquí está algo para que desayunen, más tarde iremos a ver a Roy y después, ehem…a ver que hacemos…o ya se! VAMOS A RIZEMBOL" comentó lissa con estrellas en los ojos por lo que vi, y ante el comentario Al se puso rojo, y ya suponía por qué..

"Si…y qué Lissa, ya tienes planeado lo de la boda" comenté en forma de broma pero Al puso una cara pálida, ya que sabía como se ponía Lis al mensionar aquél tema, y enserio, sus caras eran tan graciosas, pero para que resultara lo que esperaba, tuve que mantener la risa

"ED! Al! Es cierto…con todo esto se me había olvidado…pero…- escuché que lissa comentó, mientras buscaba algo por los libreros del cuarto y por fin se detuvo y sacó una pequeña libreta rosa

"Pero no se preocupen, lo anotaré, SEA! Prontó verán que fácil es eso…"comentó sonriendo y enserio ya no aguantaba ver la cara de Al, pero soy travieso, así que por qué no una broma más…

"Oye Al y como le dirás a Winry eso…de la boda…"comenté tratando de no reir, pero lo cual provocó que mi queridísimo hermano tomara no un color rojo, sino morado, tanto que hasta me preocupé un poco

"Al…Aru, te sientes bien..!" escuché que preguntó Lis y Al sólo asintió, y muy pronto su tonalidad en el rostro fue normal, así que mejor paro con bromas, haha, o si no le da un ataque

**Al's POV**

Grr…hermano, por que decías eso, si ya sabe como es Lis, está muy traumada con 'esa supuesta boda' que ni si quiera ocurrira…-AWWW…-bueno pero le pagaré con la misma moneda hojojo "Y oye Ed, dinos, cuabdo tú te piensas casar" escuché que preguntó Lis , Y no evité reir un poco, perfecto, eso era lo que esperaba "Sí Ed, dinos…?" comenté muy santito "Y con quién?" agregué..y como Ed tomaba algo de té, no evitó ahogarse, y enserio que se veía chistoso

"Ed dinos..anda…anda..SII"comentaba Lissa mientras le rogaba a Ed que contara su secretito, y mientras hacía su plegaria, cada vez se le acercaba más y eso provocaba que Ed siguiera tociendo, supongo que fue por que descubrió que está/estará enamorado de Lis, pero ni modo, por que no una bromita…hojojo…

"Sí..hermano…comentale a Lis con quién te piensas casar, _Yo ya sé,_ Así que no me preocupo en preguntar"comenté mientras eso captaba la atención de los dos y una sonrisa algo maliciosa se formó en los labios de Lissa

"Ay Al, lo hubieras dicho antes, ya que al parecer Ed-mirándolo- está muy nervioso y es _Muy_ tímido, me lo podrás decir tú no, para evitarle un problema cardiaco a Ed?" preguntó la chica mirándome, y pensé en decirle, pero nah..no sería lo correcto, me gusta una broma de vez en cuando, más no soy vengativo ni nada por el estilo, así que sólo pude reirme de la cara de los dos, los cuales estaban muy confusos…

"Nah, Lissa…fue una broma, y bueno por qué no vamos con el coronel como dijiste.."comenté mientras ellos asintían y salíamos del cuarto

**Lissa's POV**

Salímos de mi cuarto y caminábamos por los pasillos del cuartel, muchos se nos quedaban viendo, bueno mas a los Elric, gracias a Dios, por que no me gusta llamar la atención

Los chicos y yo íbamos platicando, lo que le diríamos al coronel, pero de repente apareció _ella_, Alguien con la que nunca me llevé bien, jamás, pero por qué Dios, por qué justamente cuando estoy con los Elric, aparece ella…

Una chica algo alta de piel no muy blanca pero no muy morena apareció, tenía ojos de color gris-azulado y un cabello color castaño, vestía una _mini_falda de color verde, una blusa beige y botas del mismo tono

_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK  
__READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK  
__READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK  
__LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO_

"Vaya, vaya, mira quién regresó.."comentó ella, y por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería, es decir, SE DIRIGIA A MI, catastrofe, eso significaba

"Uhu…"fue lo unico que pude escuchar de los Elric, pero bueno, ella me miraba con odio…SI! Con odio, pero por qué DIOS! Y no es que me importara lo que ella pensara, pero siempre andaba molestandome y esas cosas, pero bueno, tenía el poder para lidiar con ella, eso era lo que me tranquilizaba

"Si…gusto en verte también…"comenté con mi tono amable de siempre, no me iba a rebajar a su nivel, bueno , NO TODAVÍA,

"No lo creo Tormenta, y para serte franca me repulsa tu presencia por aquí…" comentó de la forma mas grosera del mundo, claro que omití palabras, pero bueno, sigo conteniendome y dichas sus frases los hermanos presentes se quedaron bocabaierta

"Si…también te extrañé…"comenté sonriendo, haha, sabía que mi sarcasmo la hacía enojar y como siempre, **PUM**, la bomba o mas bien ella, exploto…

"Ash…Tormenta, esta bien que por obra de quien sabe quien hayas sido elegida para ser alquimista estatal, que de seguro los que te aprobaron son unos tontos, así que mejor aléjate de mi vista, tonta, …y ahora-refiriendose a Ed- es un honor conocer al gran alquimista de acero" comentó ella de una forma repulsiva, en verdad, que se creía, trataba de seducir a ED, Y creo que no sólo yo lo noté, sino que ellos también

"Uh.." fue lo unico que escuché decir a Ed, pero de nuevo ella tuvo que hablar "Bueno, bueno, de cualquier forma, ustedes son los hermanos Elric, unos genios, por decirlo así, entonces por qué se juntan con esta..esta…zorr-"

Qué! Que diablos! Osea le permito sus groserias y todo por que ne verdad no me interesa su opinión, pero decirme, zo..zo..Grrr…me las pagará…¬¬#

"Pero que-"comenzaba a decirle pero fui interrumpida por Ed? "Cómo te atreves a decir eso, no sé quien eres y en verdad NO ME INTERESA, así que mejor en vez de estar molestando, esfúmate, que no es grata tu presencia, y si vuelves a ofender a Lis-" pero lo interrumpí, no iba a dejar que Ed me defendiera, NO ES NECESARIO!

"Ed, basta" comenté tapándole la boca "Pero Lissa que Pasa?" preguntó Al, que hasta ahora no había hablado

"Uh, nah, nada, iré a ver a Roy y Ed, lo agradesco demasiado, pero no gastes saliva Ed, es inútil….es un caso perdido.."comenté y los chicos s eme quedaron viendo mientras me iba del lugar

**Normal POV**

"Hahaha..vez Fullmetal, es cierto lo que dijo Tormenta, ella es un caso perdido.."comentó arena mientras tomaba del brazo a Ed, lo cual lo sorprendió, igual que a Al

"Ehem, hermano, creo que iré con Lis" comentó Al "Sí.. te sigo" comentó el mayor de los Elric, mientras se dirigían ha donde Lissa

O0o.o0O

'Ah…esa..que se cree…hahaha, pero ya verá, de una de mis bromas no se escapará pensaba la chica, por que de alguna forma no iba a dejar que la chica arena, le dijera mas cosas

'pero qué será bueno…'seguía pensando, mientras por inercia daba la vuelta en corredor, y de repente siente algo en su hombro, así que eso la saca de su mente y pone una pose de combate y golpea a Ed en la cara

"Aww…"comentó Ed mientras se tocaba su rojo cachete, por el golpe de Lissa " Eh…Ed lo lamento, en serio, es que, bueno me asusté y…y…yo…AY PERDON..PERDON..PERDON SI? Es que estaba distraída…"decía la chica disculpándose de una forma graciosa, lo cual no evito que Ed y Al formaran una sonrisa en sus rostros

"Si..si, Lissa, no pasó nada…ok?" comentó Ed "Pero Ed, es que yo no quería..-"pero fue interrumpida "No pasa nada, ahora no íbamos a ver al coronel?"

"Ah..sí…"murmuró Lissa mientras seguían caminando –muy largo el camino o que? Ahaha- "Y bueno Lis, en qué pensabas hace rato..?" preguntó curioso Al

"Ah…eso, bueno yo…pensaba en varias cosas…" comentó "Y cómo cuales, so se puede saber" preguntó ahora Ed, a lo cual la chica agachó la cabeza

_kokoro wa (hashiru) ano sora no shita  
karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no o tomerarenai  
kimi made (todoke) kitto ato sukoshi  
atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou_

"Um..cómo en las cosas que dijo Arena,…bueno no es que me importe lo que ella diga, pero no me gusta lo que dice de mía los demás..entienden? si ella tiene una definición de mi persona errónea, bueno haya ella, pero que ande haciendo creer a los demás cosas que POR SUPUESTO no soy, bueno, eso me deja cosas que pensar…"comentó lissa mientras dejaba pensativos a los 2 chicos

"Es cierto, por qué comenzó esa mona a decirte esas cosas…enserio Lis, si me hubieras dado la oportunidad te juro que jamás se te volvería a acercar o dirigir la palabra.."comentó Ed mostrando su brazo, haciendose el fuerte, lo cual saco una pequeña sonrisa de la chica y una gota en la cabeza de su hermano

"Si verdad Ed? Pero creo que la violencia no es la clave, de cualquier forma, jamás supe por qué comenzó a tratarme así…pero bueno…no importa por que..-"pero no terminó la frase por que se le quedó viendo a una puerta frente a ella

"Qué pasa Lis..?" preguntó Al "Ah..si miren…" comentó mientras les mostraba a los jóvenes lo que decía en la puerta

"Fuhrer R. Mustang..?..qué diablos! " comentó casi gritando Ed, mientras las otras 2 personas asentían.

_READY STEADY GO  
__PLEASE. TRUST ME._

O0o.o0O

Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules oscuros –son azules verdad? XP- firmaba unos documentos mientras terminaba una llamada telefónica

_Si bueno…no sé, todo a estado muy extraño  
_…  
_Sí..yo sé, pero que se puede hacer, tendré que pensar en algo  
_…  
_Ok, Ok, que es lo importante que querías decirme?  
_…  
_Eh! Sí…ya eh escuchado algunos rumores, aunque pienso que cada vez la gente está mas loca  
_…  
_No! Claro que no, no están muertos, lo sé, pero decir eso de que los ven en el edificio me molesta  
_…  
_No empieces  
_…  
_está bien trataré de asistir esta noche  
_…  
_Ja!_

Y bueno el hombre, seguía firmando esos documentos, cuando empezó a escuchar voces fuera de su puerta, bueno de la de su oficina, pero como de cualquier forma, no tenía ganas de seguir escribiendo, decidió tomar esa señal, para descansar un poco

Así que se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y….

O0o.o0O

Y bueno ya se acabo el capitulo hehe, así que sigan leyendo y dejen sus reviews eh! 

**RECUERDA FUE UNA PRODUCCIONDE 16estrellas**


	8. chappie 8

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el chappie anterior, hojoo, muchos se sorprendieron por lo de **Arena**, pero les digo que ella será útil en la historia hajaa cómo, pue son sé haha pero sí sé que será muy útil, jojojo y en este chappie sí habrá algo de romance entre Ed y Lis hahaha **POR FIN **muchos dirán pero bueno, que sean felices XD

Gracias por sus comentarios y dejen su Review

…Una pregunta austedes…es tonta y todo, pero a quien me la conteste se lo agradecería demasiado…

**¿¡QUE ES UN MARY SUE?  
**

O0o.o0O  
**Capítulo anterior**

_Y bueno el hombre, seguía firmando esos documentos, cuando empezó a escuchar voces fuera de su puerta, bueno de la de su oficina, pero como de cualquier forma, no tenía ganas de seguir escribiendo, decidió tomar esa señal, para descansar un poco_

_Así que se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y…._

O0o.o0O  
**Capítulo 8 de _La alquimista  
…_Bienvenidos y Platícame sobre el pasado…**

**Ed's POV**

Estabamos hablando sobre lo que decía la puerta…"Pues yo creo que debe ser algun pariente del coronel" les dije a mi hermano y a mi novi..- ehem Lissa

"Uh…pero entonces está raro por que mira tiene un **_R_** …muy extraño" comentó Lis "Puede que en su familia a todos se les ponga el primer nombre empezando con una R" comenté

"Pues podría ser hermano…pero esta no era la oficina del coronel?" preguntó Al "Sí…quizas…y si lo despidieron?" comentó Lis algo asustada

"SERIA ALGO GENIAL!"comenté muy animado pero solo recibí caras extrañadas de los presentes

"Enserio Ed, espero que no!…como puedes decir eso…!"comentó algo seria lissa mirando a Ed

"Cierto hermano, aunque no lo creas, el coronel, nos ha ayudado…"comentó con el mismo tono Al

"QUE! SI COMO NO! Lo unicó que hacía es decirme FUlL ENANO, o Pequeño Fullmetal, y cosas así..crees que es agradable escuchar que te digan asi!" comenté exaltado

"Pero Ed, creo que si te decía así era para bromear, o no se, hacer mas flexible el ambiente, acaso no siempre cuando te llamaba así, no era por que te llamaba para darte una misión o alguna mala noticia!"comentó Lis de nuevo seria

"Bueno, yo…no lo había pensado, PERO DE CUALQUIER FORMA, no creo que Roy Mustang sea Fuhrer, es ilógico, imposible!"comentÉ

"Por qué es imposible?.." escuché una voz, que ni pertenecía a Lis ni a Al por que…

**Normal POV**

"Responde FullMetal, qué es imposible de que sea _yo_ Fuhrer?" preguntó un hombre, muy conocido, sí, era el coronel/error, el Fuhrer Roy Mustang

"CORONEL/ROY" gritaron los 3 chicos al mismo tiempo "Pero cómo es que está usted aquií?" preguntaron de nuevo

"Eh? No debería preguntar yo eso?" comentó Roy "A ver, a ver, pasen, y necesito muchas explicaciones…"comentó de nuevo mientras los 3 chicos lo seguían

"Bueno, bueno Roy, entonces qué? Sí eres fuhrer?" preguntó Lissa algo emocionada "Sí…bueno, me estoy acostumbrando, llevo apenas en el cargo como casi un mes…" comentó el nuevo Fuhrer, lo cual causó gran alegría en la joven y brinco para abrazarlo de una forma muy hiperactiva

"WAAAA! SEA! ROY…QUE GENIAL…!" gritaba la chica pero de repente dejó de abrazar a Roy y tomó una pose seria "Sucede algo…"prgeuntó Al

"Si…ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo que estaba enojado contigo Roy ¬¬" comentó la chica mientras a todos les caia una gotita por la cabeza

"Lissa pero que…."trataba de decir algo Roy pero fue interrumpido "Ed…quieres hacerme un favor…podrías decirle al nuevo Fuhrer que todo lo que tenga que decir que se lo ahorrre, que nadamás estoy aquí por trabajo y que no gaste su tiempo en tratar de buscar una forma-"

"Espera, espera, que no me lo voy a aprender Lis…" comentaba un inocente Ed "Pero bueno

coronel…err..fuhrer, ya la escuchó" comentó Edward

"Si…Lissa ya enserio, perdón, de verdad, aunque pensé que ya lo habrías olvidado fue hace tiempo, pero de cualquier forma perdón…"respondió Roy de forma sincera lo cual conmovió a la chica

"Nah..ya lo se" comentó al chica sacándole la lengua para después darle la mano para estrecharsela, pero Roy al juntar la suya con la de la chica, la jaló para de nuevo abrazarla

"Como te atreviste a irte Eh, pasamos por otra perdida más, de la nada como _ellos _desapareciste sin dejar ni una nota…" comentó de forma sensible el Fuhrer

"Si, si Roy, pero ya, ya regresamos XD" pronunció alegre la chica por lo cual sonrió el nuevo Fuhrer y se acercó a los 2 hermanos Elric

"Miren, quien diría que el Pequeño FullMetal crecería un poco…"comentó bromenado de nuevo Roy lo cual sacó de sitio a Ed" A QUIEN LLAMA TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NECESITA ZANCOS PARA SUBIR LOS ESCALONES!" gritó Ed exaltado

"Eh?" murmuraba Lissa, por que ciertamente no le había tocado ver de esa manera a Ed "He-hermano, basta, creo que ya eres demasiado grande para dejarte llevar por esos comentarios.."comentó sabiamente Al

"Es cierto Peq -digo, digo Fullmetal ehehe…"comentaba Roy mientras saludaba a Al, estrechando su mano, para después querer estrechar La de Ed, que a mala gana y por una cara de súplica por medio d ela chica aceptó.

O0o.o0O

_Habían pasado como unas 2 horas…_

"Así que eso es lo que sucedió…" comentó Roy, mientras los jóvenes presentes asentían, "Bueno en verdad, siendo sincero, es grato tenerlos de nuevo por aca, esa Arena, no deja de molestar¬¬, pero de todas maneras, espero que se presenten en la cena de hoy en el gran comedor.." comentó el nuevo Fuhrer

"Hu?...Qué sucederá en la noche…?" preguntó Lissa curiosa "Nah…sorpresa, sorpresa, pero también para hacer su regreso a ciudad central oficial.." comentó Roy lo cual dejó a unos dudosos jóvenes

"Ah Roy…te tengo una gran pregunta, bueno es más como una tareita más…"comentó sonriendo la chica "Sí..dime, Lissa, al fin y al cabo tengo mucho tiempo libre…"comentó inocente Roy pero recibió caras de 'Que diablos estas diciendo si en tu escritorio hay montones de papeles' y al notar la mirada de los chicos hacia los papeles, no evitó Roy ponerse algo nervioso

"Ehehehe, ehm, acaso es malo tomarse un descanzo?" preguntó "Bueno, bueno, haya usted, ya que es el Fuhrer no?" comentó Ed

"Si, si, Fullmetal, _yo_ soy ahora el Fuhrer.."comentó Roy , mientras de repente se levantaba Lissa y comenzaba a curosear la oficina

"Bueno Roy, lo que te iba a pedir, es que si puedes hacer una excepción para el examen de alquimistas estatales…"comentó seria la chica mientras llamaba la atención de los presentes

"Uh..por qué lo dices?" preguntó Roy "Es que..me preguntaba si podrías hacer una excepción, por que mira si ves bien, de los que estamos presentes sólo falta Al, por ser un alquimista Estatal, entonces por que no hacerle una prueba para que s enos una.."comentó sonriendo la chica mientras dejaba a unos atonitos jóvenes

"Q-QUEEEEE!" exaltó Al "Pero que sucede Al, acaso..acaso no quieres unirte….mira tienes mi total apoyo igual el de Ed, supongo que el de Roy también verdad'" preguntaba mientras el Fuhrer asintía "Sí Al, me parece una buena idea, ahora que lo menciona Lis.."comentó Ed

"Así que por qué no Al?...Ufff ya sé si quieres te voy a apoyar con mis pompones y toda la cosa para que te animes, sí..ya está Roy, sólo pon la fecha para que Al, pase el examen.."comentó alegre la chica mientras se acercaba al escritorio del Fuhrer y le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa

"Haha..está bien Al, por peticiones de esta jovencita, que te parece en 2 días…"comentó Roy "Sí..si tomara el examen, de eso me encargo yo…"comentó Lissa "Bueno y cambiando de tema, que hay de novedad por aquí?...asaltos, ejecuciones, robos, raptos?..que novedad?"preguntó interesado Ed

"Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas Fullmetal, han ocurrido ciertos incidentes que han dejado de que hablar.." comenzó a explicar Roy "Un cierto personaje ha matado a personas, que al parecer practicaban alquimia…pero no de cualquier tipo..sino de la cual involucra elementos como el agua o el viento…y este asesino, los mata de una forma sorprendente, y violenta, y después de terminar con sus victimas, les impone una marca con sangre en el brazo-"pero fue interrumpido

"En…en el brazo derecho?" preguntó la chica a lo cual el Fuhrer asintió, lo cual puso mas seria de lo normal a la chica y tomó una hoja y una pluma del escritorio y comenzó a dibujar algo

"Y de casualidad, esta marca no se te hace conocida Roy?" preguntó mostrando la imagen que consistía en un obalo con cuatro puntitos dentro del mismo

"S-sí…esa es la seña que deja el asesino, a parte de ciertos mensajes que impregna con la propia sangre de la victima…"comentó de nuevo

"Pero y que clase de asesino es? Parecido a Scar?"preguntó Ed "Pues algo parecido, pues mata a alquimistas, pero no los mata como lo hacía él, sino que utilizaba un cierto por decirlo así conjuro, el cual no se sabe a ciencia cierta, pero los comienza a ahogar y el cuerpo comienza a inflarse para después reventar, pero no como un globo, sino que las cavidades dérmicas comienzan a abrirse permitiendo un desangrado profundo, más o menos así, y por lo mismo esta persona tiene material con que escribir.."comentó seriamente Roy

"Wo…y cuantas victimas lleva?"preguntó interesado Al "Um…no han sido muchos, sólo unas 5…pero de todas formas, estamos investigando este caso que se parece a.., bueno olvidenlo, pero lo estamos investigando" comentó el excoronel

"Oye Roy…y la última víctima, dónde fue encontrada?"preguntó algo pálida Lissa "Um…a las orillas de ciudad central, es más ya que están demasiado interesados aquí, tengo el reporte y unas fotos por si…"pero fue interrumpido ya que rápida y ágilmente lissa tomo lo importante, _las fotos_

'Oh, no…ya está aquí..'pensó, mientras se levantaba y se llevaba consigo las fotos "Ehehehe….bueno los dejo para que platiquen, ya que errr…tengo…digo recordé algo importante que tengo que hacer…nos vemos chicos" comentó lis mientras dejaba a unos dudosos muchachos en la oficina

O0o.o0O

"Y bueno qué le sucede ahora?" preguntó Ed algo dudoso "No lo sé hermano.."comentó Al mirando hacia la puerta por la cual había salido la joven

"Ay niños, niños, al parecer no saben nada…pero bueno, les dire algo, creo que metí la pata…"comentó Roy algo serio

"Uh..por qué lo dice coronel…err…fuh-fuhrer…"preguntó Al "No Alphonse, antes que nada, me gusta no sé por qué más el título de coronel, así que sigan así..y bueno no es mi trabajo decirles esto, pero creo que ese asesino está de una forma u otra conectado con Lissa…pero…no lo sé muy bien…aun que sí vieron cómo de repente se puso pálida…"comentó roy a lo cual los chicos asintieron

"Si…y se me hizo extraño…pero ahora que lo pienso…hay muchas cosas que no sabemos aún de Lissa, y tal vez esa sea una más…" comentó Al

"Bueno veamos qué le sucede a Lis.."comentó Ed mientras s eparaba y era seguido por su hermano

"Si, bueno de cualquier forma, Alphonse, Peque…es decir Edward Elric, recuerden lo del examen, eh…tengo trabajo que hacer, y lo de la cena de esta noche…"comentó Roy mientras los chicos salían pero Ed se detuvo y escuchó unas últimas palabras de Roy "Fullmetal, no presiones.."

**Ed's POV**

No presiones? A qué se refiere con eso…uff quien sabe, bueno luego le preguntare, es más en la cena, de cualquier forma, tendré también que averiguar qué le sucede a Lissa y bueno mientras ibamos en su busqueda nos topamos con antiguos compañeros, bueno los mismos de siempre, Breda, Fuery, Havoc, Armstrong y algunos más así que animados nos pusimos a saludarlos…

O0o.o0O

Una chica de cabellos negros caminaba muy apresuradamente por el pasillo, hasta que llegó a su destino, su recamara

"No…no puede ser….pero cómo…" comentaba la chica mientras aventaba las fotos que antes había tomado de la oficina del Fuhrer sobre la cama, las cuales se esparcieron por todo el espacio de esta

"Creí…creí que _eso_ estaba muy lejano…yo…por qué Dios? Cuando acababa de regresar para encontrarme en problemas…de qué diablos sirvió todo el esfuerzo que hicimos por regresar, si me iba a encontrar con esa noticia…" comentaba mientras de manera agil buscaba por los libreros un legajo que al parecer contenía papeles importantes

"Dónde esta…DIOS ACASO NO ESCUCHAS…donde está…" comentaba exaltada la chica mientras unas lagrimas recorrían por su cara, y mientras se las secaba, tomó lo que momentos antes buscaba

Era como dicho antes, un legajo, tenía unos reportes, noticias y algunas fotografías…todas estaban relacionadas sobre asesinatos, pero no cualquier tipo de asesinatos, sino los del _General Jaime Chavanna_ y la teniente _Susan Castro_.

Así como información sobre el asesino, y su símbolo, el ovalo con los cuatro puntos, así que como es que ella tenía eso…?

"Se repetirá la historia…no de nuevo…Vidda, por qué, jamás lo entendí…" comentaba mientras una áspera tristeza la llenaba y simplemente no pudo más y se hechó en un largo y amargo llanto en el pizo…

"Jamás entendí por qué murieron, aunque sabía que llegaría este día, sigo sin entender, suponía que uniéndome al ejército serviría, pero creo que he fallado…Te fallé hermana, permití que sucediera de nuevo…creo que yo debí morir en tu lugar…yo…" se decía mientras continuaba llorando

O0o.o0O

Ed después de haber saludado a todos, se sentía ansioso por saber que ocurría con Lissa, así que le había pedido a Al, que se quedara con las personas mientras el la buscaba; le preguntó a varias personas mas si la habían visto, pero ellos negaban, o hasta se sorprendía de la visita y pregunta de Ed, por que simplemente unos no estaban ni enteradas de que estaban en Ciudad central.

La buscó por todos lados, así que sólo ya faltaba su cuerto, asíq ue sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia allá, estaba del otro lado de la puerta que daba a la recamara y escuchaba unos sollozos, toco la puerta, pero nadie abrió ni contestó, volvió a tocar, una inexplicable preocupación estaba dentro de él, y todo por Lissa, asíq eu no lo dudó más y auqneu no quisiera, entraría a ver que sucedía.

Y lo hizo, entró al cuarto y quedó muy sorprendido, ya que aquél cuarto en el que horas antes habían dormido, el cual estaba muy acomodado, como si simplemente se acabara de estrenar, ahora se encontraba todo por sin ningún lado, habían libros y papeles regados en el piso, unas fotos que él reconocía tiradas sobre la cama y el piso, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrarse con algo que jamás habría imaginado, era Lissa.

"Li-lis…"fue lo unico que pudo articular ante aquella sorpresa, la chica se encontraba recostada en el suelo viendo hacia la nada, o por decirlo al techo, junto a ella se encontraba una foto que no reconocía, pero la cual tenía bien sujeta a su mano derecha.

Lentamente se le fue acercando, hasta quedar frente a ella, o por decirlo así, cerca de ella; la chica ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia del joven, Ed trató de llamar de alguna manera su atención, así que tomo su mano, y por suerte logró su objetivo…

"E-ED?..."preguntó la chica mientras lo miraba extrañado, la joven pensaba que hacía él ahí, así que decidió sentarse para poder hablar mejor con él.

"Que…que vergüenza…"decía la chica mientras se sentaba, formaba una pequeña sonrisita nerviosa y se secaba unas lagrimas que se habían quedado en su rostro "Qué sucede Lis…"preguntó suavemente el joven mientras le ayudaba a la chica a secar las lágrimas

"yo…yo… creo que cometí un gran error…y…bueno, deje llevarme por un estado de ánimo…creo que debes pensar que estoy loca, por que dirás, por que ando llorando si ni si quiera hay motivo…pero…yo…"comentaba la chica mientras miraba al piso

"Lis..no pienso eso, creo que no hay pena que no se cure si no hay lágrimas…pero estoy preocupado por ti, dime qué sucede…"comentó Ed

"Es algo complicado…"dijo la chica "Lissa, no estoy tonto, creo que si me cuentas lo que pasa entenderé a la primera y si no…te habrás desahogado al comentar lo que tienes…"comentó tratando de convencer a la chica y al final accedió

"Mira Ed , te voy a contar pero prométeme que nadie mas se enterara y… no te rias…y..y…-"comentaba la chica "Ok..Ok..ya entendi Lis, y no te preocupes, NADIE, se enterará de lo que digas"comentó Ed, mientras la chica empezaba a hablar…

"Sucede que…bueno recuerdas el asesino que comentó Roy….-a lo cual el chico asintió- bueno simplemente esta es otra de sus temporadas de matanza…."comentó

"Cómo dices?...no entiendo?"preguntó el chico "Deja te explico desde el principio…Mi padre, Jaime, fue alquimista estatal, era un general, toda su familia controlaban el elemento del agua y algunos más con variaciones como agua-viento agua-electricidad agua-tierra y asi…mi padre era muy fuerte, en su sangre venía el poder que tenía…en el ejercito se enamoró de una compañera de trabajo, la cual también era alquimista, pero era de las que transforman los materiales en algún otro objeto, ella se llamaba Susan y pues era hábil en las batallas de tipo marciales y bueno, obviamente, si realizaban bien su trabajo, capturaban a ladrones y demás.

Ellos decidieron casarse y se mudaron a una ciudad llamada Taroid, no muy lejos de aquí, así mi padre podría trabajar en el ejército y estar con su mujer; concibieron a los 2 años de casados a una niña, la cual tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules como el cielo, la llamaron Vita, un nombre extraño, italiano, derivado de Vida, y la chica creció; después nació otra niña, a los 5 años, y esa fui yo.

La verdad, todos vivíamos muy felices, mi hermana y yo crecíamos, así como mis padres siempre estaban al pendiente de nosotras, y mientras nos haciamos mayores, como a la edad de 5 años comenzamos a practicar alquimia, siempre nos llamó la atención a Vita y a mí, la forma en que mis papas trabajaban, asi que siempre le pusimos un gran esmero a esa ciencia.

La verdad teníamos unas lindas vidas, admiraba mucho a mi hermana por que a la corta edad de 8 años era igual de fuerte que mi padre, así que siempre trataba de hacer casi todo lo que ella hacía, quería ser como ella, ser _perfecta_, por que así la trataban mis padres, como a un ser divino, y en lugar de ponerme celosa por como la trataban, siempre traté de ser igual que ella para que a mi también me elogiaran, pero es ironico…nunca lo hicieron, asi que todos los días cuando me despertaba, pensaba 'Hoy tengo una nueva oportunidad, tengo que aprovecharla al máximo..' y con esos pensamientos, salía a practicar con mi hermana o a pedir consejos a mi papá, que siempre me los brindaba con una sonrisa, asi que eso siempre me animaba a continuar.

Pero una noche común como todas, -a la edad de 7 y mi hermana de 12-, que era lo que creía, mi mamá se dirigió a nuestro cuarto muy apurada, era alrededor de la mañana, y nos despertó, y soñolientas y todo, nos llevó al sótano, donde había un fuerte, creo, nos dijo a Vita y a mi que nos amaba y que siempr elo haría, y nos hizo prometer que pasara lo que pasara y lo que escucharamos, no saldríamos del fuerte y que por la mañana cuando despertaramos, siguiéramos el camino que estaba ahí y que nos dirigeramos al pueblo. Así entonces mi madre nos dio un beso y se fue…

Estaba cansada asi que muy rápido me dormí, pero por la mañana mi hermana me levantó e hicimos lo que mamá pidió…cuando regresabamos del pueblo a la casa, nos quedamos petrificadas, por lo que encontramos fuera y dentro del alrededor de nuestra casa, por todos lados había sangre, y se percibía un horrible olor, entramos corriendo a nuestra casa para encontrarnos con una de las peores noticias de nuestra vida, nuestros padres habían sido aniquilados, pero de una forma tan horrible, que prefiero no recordar…

Recuerdo que eso nos dejó muy marcadas, y por un tiempo quedé en una depresión, casi no hablaba, pero poco a poco, fui regresando no a como era, pero algo parecido.

Así que Vita decidió que lo mejor era irnos a vivir a la casa de una tía de la familia de mi padre, y lo hicimos; vivimos con la tía Annie por casi 9 años, fue una segunda madre para nosotros, por que al igual ella practicaba la alquimia pero no a gran escala, pero sus hijos también tenían un gran poder. Vita a los 20 se había convertido en alquimista estatal, y a veces salía como cual a realizar misiones que le encomendaban, pero de cualquier forma seguía practicando con ella y nos hicimos mas unidas.

Pero todo los sueños que logramos construir, se tornaron en pesadilla, por que una tarde que regresaba a la casa de la tía, volví a contemplar aquel horrendo paisaje demoníaco

Las casas de los vecinos estaban en llamas, otras estaban completamente destruidas, asi que corriendo me dirigí a la casa y en esta la puerta principal estaba rota regada en pedazos en el suelo, los vidrios rotos, todo lo que estaba en la sala y cocina estaba destruido, muebles quemados, en fin era un caos total y destrucción…

Preocupada me dirigí a las recámaras a ver si se encontraba alguien, rogaba por que todos estuvieran bien, pero en verdad fue in trabajo inútil, todos estaban muertos.

No pude con el dolor y entré en una crisis nerviosa y caí desmayada, cuando desperté me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital y junto a mi estaba una mujer del ejército, que no reconocí.

Platiqué con ella y me dijo que era alquimista, amiga de mi hermana, y que llevaba varios meses en coma y que pro fin había despertado, y yo me puse feliz al escuchar que por lo menos mi hermana se acordaba d emi al enviarme a su amiga, pero de nuevo la pesadilla regresó por que la chica, Lena, me entregó una carta que había escrito mi hermana, entonces ello comenzó a alarmarme, e inmediatamente le pregunté que como se encontraba Vita pero ella sólo agachó la cabeza y me dijo que lo sentía mucho, que se sentía apenada por que no pudo hacer nada….

Y yo de boba como siempre no entendí y…y…le pregunté que qué sucedía pro que no entendía, y me murmuró que mi hermana había sido asesinada…No lo podía creer, estaba SOLA, sola ahora si en el mundo, sin padres, familia, ni seres queridos por que en la carta que comencé a leer y llorando al mismo tiempo, decía algo así…

_´Lissa:_

_Cómo estas es una pregunta irónica en estos momentos, se que debes estar destrozada, pero sé que eres fuerte y te repondrás poco a poco; D e seguro por que tienes esta carta Lena estará contigo, y lamento enormemente no estar yo junto a ti, pero las circunstancias me lo impidieron._

_Quiero decirte que lamentablemente, aquel malvado hombre que un día mató a nuestros padres, a comenzado de nuevo con su trabajo, y hasta ahora ha logrado acabar con la vida del tío John, Rudolph, Jesús y la tía Sam, con sus familias respectivamente, así como los vecindarios de cada familia._

_Se que es una, mas bien otra noticia impactante, y lamento hacer esto hermana, pero necesito encomendarte una tarea, que sé que PODRAS cumplir, por que tu tienes un potencial inimaginable, que tal vez hasta este punto de tu vida, no has podido desarrollar pero pronto despertara 'eso'._

_Necesito pedirte que tengas cuidado si deseas realizar esta tarea, por que será algo peligrosa, pero tengo fe en ti y se que la completaras satisfactoriamente…Tengo muy poca información del asesino, sólo que a todos los hermanos de nuestro padre, a mamá y al mismo, les ha dejado una marca de un óvalo con 4 puntos._

_Creo que debe ser algún símbolo de una organización, y tú tienes que encontrar cual, para hacer justicia, por la muerte de nuestra familia y que sé que pronto será la mía, debes tener mucho cuidado si te llegas a topar con el asesino, te pido perdón si esto te hace sufrir, pero como casi último miembro de la familia, será tu tarea familiar._

_Tal vez digas, por qué diablos me pides esto a mí, pero como dije, pronto sé que será mi muerte, como lo sé, muy fácil, sólo quedamos tú y yo, y de acuerdo con una leyenda de la familia,que hace poco encontré, se dice que…_

**_Habrá un hijo, nacido del hijo del primogénito de cabezal, que llevará consigo el poder de los cielos. Y aquella persona que obtenga el poder, será codiciada, y uno a uno caeran, pronto estará solo en el mundo, sus ideas y sentimientos se distorsionaran, y su poder despertara; este se guiará por su estado de ánimo el cual muchas de las veces lo hará fracasar, debiendo recordar que tal fracaso traerá consecuencias y si no se cuida la espalda perecerá._**

_**Habrá un encuentro, el mal contra el bien se enfrentaran, pero la pelea final no esta decidida, paz y concentración son las armas principales, contra la ira que se desatará dentro de su ser por sentimientos encontrados. Pero el resultado final dependerá de la persona y su forma de actuar.**_

_Y sé que de alguna forma debes ser tú…, así que cuidado si decides aceptar tu destino, no sé la verdad si creer en la leyenda, pero si resultas ser tu, que tengas suerte, entrena, y conviértete en alquimista estatal, el examen no esta tan difícil para fracasar, y después de lograr eso busca información del asesino, cualquier caso, que suceda acerca de eso, anótalo, y saca una conclusión, a mi me faltó tiempo, pero sé que dejo esto en buenas manos._

_Creo que esto será lo ultimo que leas de mi letra, pero quiero decirte que siempre me eh sentido orgullosa de que seas mi hermana y te dire una cosa, fuiste una 'tonta' todos estos años tratando de actuar como yo, por que te diré, jamás acepté todos los elogios que me daban, siempre creí, y seguiré creyendo que debieron ser para ti, sólo que como tú actuabas todo lo contrario a como eras, esa fue la causa._

_Bueno hermana, creo que este será el adios, pero quiero decirte que te quiero y que siempre estuve, estoy y estare orgullosa de que seas mi hermana._

_P.S.La vida es una fiesta, hay que vivirla, gozarla y divertirse con ella_

_Vita Chavanna_

Y bueno de alguna forma hice todo lo que me pidió mi hermana, pero sé que le eh fallado, no eh logrado nada, y en vez de impedir mas muertes, estoy dejandole el camino libre al hombre para que continúe con su juego" comentaba la chica mientras miraba al suelo

"Lissa yo ….yo lo siento…no sabía…" decía con un tono bajo Ed lo cual hizo que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa en la chica "Lo sé, pero de cualquier forma quise contártelo, y sabes…yo también lamento demasiado sus muertes, pero creo que pronto podre hacer algo por ellos, pero no sé si pueda…."comentaba la chica mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, pero de nuevo la limpiaba Ed

"Lis…no sé que piensas hacer, pero quiero decirte que puedes contar conmigo, si yo pudiera desde hace mucho tiempo hubiera eliminado todos esos malos recuerdos para que no sufrieras mas…"comentaba el chico de una forma tan tierna que hizo sonreir un poco mas a la chica

"Lo sé Ed, eres un gran amigo..-"comentaba mientras abrazaba al chico, el cual al principio había quedado sorprendido, pero después correspondió al abrazo "Y sabes que mas Ed…agradezco de que estes aquí conmigo, por que con tu sola presencia, haces que los malos momentos no parescan tan terribles, agradezco demasiado haberte conocido…" decía lissa mientras Ed se ponía algo rojo por lo dicho 'Es que acaso…'comenzaba a pensar Ed mientras lissa terminaba su frase "Y también a Al, son como los hermanos que nunca tuve, tan parecidos a Vita,…bueno sólo que ella era chica hehehe…"comentaba sonriendo la joven

'Uhh….sólo eso…primero amigo y luego..luego hermano?...acaso sólo de esa forma me ve?' se preguntaba Ed mientras de repente se escucha un extraño sonido que los saca de sus pensamientos

"!Cof, Cof..Vaya, vaya , quien lo creería, Fullmetal por Dios, qué diablos haces…"comentó Roy, así que rápidamente Ed se separa de la chica

"Y bien que hacían…"preguntó sospechosamente para con Ed, Roy "Ur..ur.. bueno…"tartamudeaba Ed pero fue interrumpido "Eh! Roy es que acaso esta mal ser abrazado?" preguntó dudosa lissa

"Aha! Mira, qué tal? Fullmetal, quien lo creería, abrazarse, bueno no tiene nada d emalo, pero en el cuarto de una chica, gracias a Dios que la puerta estaba abierta…" comentaba Roy

'Oh! Es cierto la puerta! La deje abierta, maldición! Tal vez escucharon lo que dije!' pensaba Ed

"Si…imagínense -comentaba Roy a Riza y Al que estaban en el cuarto también- que le hubiera hecho Fullmetal a Lissa si la puerta hubiera estado cerrada…"comentó de forma pícara Roy lo cual hizo que Riza, comenzara a reír

"QUEEEEEEEEEEE! QUE DEMONIOS CORONEL, QUIEN SE HA CREIDO PARA DECIR ESAS BARBARIDADES!.."comentaba rojo Ed, por el comentario

"Uh…no entiendo, qué se supone que haríamos con la puerta cerrada?" preguntaba curiosa y dudosa La chica, lo que provocó que a todos se les cayera una gotita

"Uh..nada, nada Lissa, no le hagas caso, el nuevo fuhrer y sus ideas locas..!" comentaba Ed mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica y la jalaba para sacarla junto con el del cuarto pero alguien se le adelantó..

"No! Espera Fullmetal, ya estuviste mucho con la chica, además tenemos que hablar…!" comentó Roy lo cual hizo que Ed le mandara una cara de enojo y la chica dudosa se regresó y comenzó a acomodar las cosas tiradas en su cuarto

"Si, como sea…" fue lo único que comentó Ed mientras salía y lo seguían el fuhrer y Al

O0o.o0O

Hahaha bueno ya se acabó el chappie y quiero agradecer a todos por que en 7 chappies tengo mas de 100 REVIEWS osea BAM! Hahah muchas gracias a todos, y me gustaria poner agradecimientos pero son muchos n.nU, haré una dedicatoria al final de la historia a todos ustedes! GRACIAS DE NUEVO

Recuerda mandar tu nuevo Review para platicarme sobre el último chappie y

**FUE UNA PRODUCCION DE 16estrellas**


	9. chappie 9

**BUENO BUENO…primero que nada..sowwrry, YA SE QUE DESDE HACE MUCHO NO ACTUALIZO…pero es que me llega la flojera, y con eso de que me eh puesto a ver BLEACH, pues, se me acaba el tiempo, y también con eso de que mi mamá no me deja estar mucho en la comp… ¬¬+ Bueno ya saben PERDON!**

Heiia..haha YA SE QUE ES UN MARY SUE :) y ps por fin.! A bueno también, si no saben que es un Mary Sue, pues…Luego les digo XD

Nahh..! les comentare… leía un fic en inglés de FMA, y de que trataba de un EDxOC, entonces lo leí…la verdad no diré el título ni nada, pero el Fic, se me hacía muy imposible, sin decir mucho trataba de una monilla super super PODEROSA jeje, y de que bueno, como soy, si alguien no lo sabe, me voy a lor omantiquillo en los fics, entonces de que me salto varios capítulos y me pongo a leer lo 'interesante' y de que terminé de leer un chappie equis y veo que al final, la chica dice que no le gustan los reviews de criticas malas y eso, entonces veo que como si se enojo, fuerte, me pongo a leer los reviews, y TA DA! Ahí explicaba lo que es un MARY SUE!

Trata de que por ejemplo chicas(nosotras)entre 14 años(que ciertamente es la edad que tengo, y la misma que unas amigas que también escriben fics de FMA)escriben su historia con un OC(original character)y la hacen pareja con su personaje favorito, en la cual la relacionan con este amorosamente, y cosas así. También a la misma la hacen muy fuerte, casi creo mayor que el verdadero personaje, y cosas así.

Después de leer eso…NO QUIERO HACER UN MARY SUE…hehe si a alguien le parece que hice un MARY SUE, pido que me lo diga, por que la verdad no me gusta escribir tonterías hehe…a y cierto, comparto la idea de que el capitulo pasado pues fue 'MUY' dramático, hasta me reí al final, por leer lo que escribi..hahaha..bueno agradecimientos a…

SON **MUUUCHOS** XD! TENGO MAS DE 100 REVIEWS HEHEE

Pero gratzi a todowWwS!

Ya ya con la historia y saludillos en forma especial a danaminiflow! Hahaa a ver cuando volvemos a hablar por msn(ya saben pueden hablar conmigo por msn, de FMA), enserio LEAN SU FIC, que por cierto no has actualizado EH! n.ñ pero bueno ya saben saludos!

O0o.o0O  
**Capítulo anterior**

"No! Espera Fullmetal, ya estuviste mucho con la chica, además tenemos que hablar…!" comentó Roy lo cual hizo que Ed le mandara una cara de enojo y la chica dudosa se regresó y comenzó a acomodar las cosas tiradas en su cuarto

"Si, como sea…" fue lo único que comentó Ed mientras salía y lo seguían el fuhrer y Al

O0o.o0O

**Capítulo 9 de _La alquimista  
_Que hacer?…**

Ed, Al y Roy se encontraban fuera del cuarto de Lissa, estaban caminando por el pasillo y bueno después ya que estaban un poco alejados comenzó a hablar Roy

"He-he Fullmetal…"comentó lo cual sacó de sus pensamientos a Ed

"Q-QUE Pasa!" comentó algo exaltado

"He-hermano?…"murmuró Al, pero nadie lo escuchó XD

"Bueno Fullmetal, no es para que te pongas así…es más yo que te quería ayudar…"comenzó a explicar Roy

"Hu..si claro..A-Y-U-D-A-R?..."pronunció Ed

"Si…mira, estaba notando de que hay o bueno existe una cierta 'amistad' entre Lissa y tú…y bueno para serte sincero, no es sólo amistad lo que se ve en tus ojos.."comentó sonriendo Roy

"ERRR-QUE!...NUH NUH..enserio que le pasa a la gente estos días…QUE INSINUA EH?¡"preguntó exaltado Ed

"Te digo Al, tu hermano se enoja muy rápido…"comentó el fuhrer y su hermano asintió

'Al..de que lado estas!' se preguntó Ed

"Bueno vayamos al grano..que no entendí nada.." comentó serio Ed

"Err…si…como decía…mira no tienes que responde nada verdad…pero te iba a comentar que pienses bien que haces con tu 'amistad' con la chica y que se presenten en la cena..y también que como supongo se quedaran en central, sus cuartos ya estan listos, también que en 2 días es el exámen de Al, así que ayudalo Fullmetal, no sé a estudiar,

o a practicar, por que…hehe…los exámenes cambiaran un poco…a sí y por último se te indicara una misión en los próximos días…así que ve buscando información acerca de ese asesino, que deja la marca…creo que Lissa, te podría ayudar, aun que la verdad, se me hace raro como estaba hace unos momentos…." comentaba Roy mientras Ed, ponía una cara de ..'QUE?' por tantas cosas que le dijo al mismo tiempo

"Eh…si lo que sea…" comentó Ed

"No..no..Fullmetal, NO ES LO QUE SEA, espero que hagas lo que te pedi..por que recuerda, tengo que hacer un largo papeleo, para testificar que no estas 'muerto', por que como sabes, mucha gente te cree de esa forma, por tu desaparición y todo eso, así que mejor no me vengas con 'lo que sea', en-ten-di-do?" preguntó sonriendo Roy

"Err…¬¬+ Si…"comentó el chico rubio mientras pronunció de nuevo "Vamos Al…a 'estudiar'.." y su hermano lo seguía

"Bueno..nos vemos en la cena err..Fuhrer..ehhee" comentó Al mientras Roy asentía y se retiraba a quien sabe donde y los hermaqnos Elric, se dirigían a la biblioteca, para prepararse para el dichado examen de Al.

O0o.o0O

**Con Lissa.._en su recamara_(o lo que quedó de ella haha)**

La chica decidió entrar a su recamara cuando Roy le habló a Ed..recuerdan? y mientras veía lo que había echo cuando dejó que sus sentimientos tomaran toda su lógica y razón, notó que Riza, se encontraba acomodando unas cosas y recogiendo algunos vidrios rotos…y fue cunado la bomba estalló

"Oh..oh..RIZA!" gritó la chica cuando por fin entro en su cerebro y sus neuronas pudieron sintetizar la información…de que su por decirlo asi, mejor amiga, se encontraba en su desastrozo cuarto y la estaba ayudando a recoger todo el mugrero.

Riza, al escuchar, pues a la chica articular palabra, detuvo lo que hacía y fue cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba

"QUE GENIAL RIZA, ENSERIO QUE HACE MUCHO QUE NO TE VEÍA!" comentaba la menor de las chicas mientras feliz la abrazaba y la otra joven correspondía el abrazo, ya saben como lo que es, su amiga.

"SI…enserio LISSA QUE TE CREISTE EH! te fuiste de la nada, a todos nos preocupó demasiado tu ausencia, creimos que no te volveríamos a ver, como lo pensamos de los hermanos Elric, pero creo..que en este tiempo, tu no estuviste tan preocupada como nosotros eh..!" comentó Riza mientras la apuntaba con el dedo en forma de regaño

"Vamos..vamos Riz..jeje..tu sabes como soy, bueno era, por que eh cambiado" comentó la chica sonriendo, mientras acomodaba unas cosillas que se encontraba por el suelo

"A si..?" preguntó sarcásticamente PERO amigable Riza

"Enserio…creo que en este tiempo he madurado…" comentaba la chica mientras Riza sólo levantaba una ceja

"Bueno..bueno..no he madurado mucho, sólo un poquitito, ehehehe…" comentaba nerviosa mientras continuaba lo que hacía

"Err…si..claro Lissa..y dime que diablos pasó en tu cuarto…por que, que yo recuerde asi no se encontraba mientras no estabas…" comentó la chica haciendo un además de desagrado

"Ah..eso…bueno…creo que me ganó…ya sabes…los 'sentimientos' y eso…" comentó un poco seria Lissa mientras levantaba unos libros

"Uh…pero..y qué fue lo que te ocasionó hacer esto?" comentó la joven mientras acomodaba la cama

"Riza….es una laarga historia…" comentó un poco aburrida la chica por que ciertamente ya había llorado mucho por un día no, ya le dolía la cabeza

"Enserio?...pues no te preocupes tengo varias horas libres, ya que acabé todo el papeleo de hoy y de la semana" comentó sonriendo maliciosamente Riza, por que definitivamente sabía ella, que algo malo le tuvo que pasar a la chica, pero como sabía cómo era ella, de cualquier manera se lo contaría en algún momento.

"Uff…bueno…te voy a contar, por que confío en ti…pero prométeme que no contaras lo que te diré.." comentó seria la chica

"Lissa…cuando me has visto contar lo que me cuentas.." comentó del mismo tono Riza

"Eh..hehehe es cierto…perdón, perdón..pero hay que ser precavidos…de cualquier forma lo que pasa es que…."

Y le comenzó a contar tooda la historia…

O0o.o0O

Ya habían pasado unas que?...4 horas?...si unas cuatro horas desde que comenzó a contarle toodo a Riza…pero después de eso, platicaron de las novedades en ciudad central, y sobre nuevos chismes en el cuartel.

"Eh!..enserio?" comentó sorprendida la menor de las jóvenes

"Sí..ni yo lo creí al principio, pero los demás lo confirmaron.." comentó sonriendo Riza

"Woa…enserio, que GENIAL! Ya era hora de que Havoc consiguiera novia…pero y dime quien es?" preguntó Lissa

"Pues creo que una extranjera.." comentó de forma seria Riza

"Bueno..hehe..tal vez por eso salió con Havoc, pero de cualquier forma no importa, me alegro por el.."

"Sí..yo también"

"Y dime, qué ha pasado con Black Hayate…"

"Pues por el momento se debe encontrar con Fuery, pero no te preocupes, mañana lo traeré para que lo veas"

"Sí..enserio? Gracias Riza!"

"Hhahaa…" rió la chica mientras sin querer vio el reloj y palideció

"Huh?..que sucede Riz?" preguntó la joven al notar el estado de la chica

"Es que no me di cuenta de que ya son las 7.20…enserio…cuanto tiempo hablamos?..."

"QUEEE!...wooo…si que es tarde…si yo recuerdo que hace unos 30 minutos estabamos limpiando…" comentó de forma inocente la chica

"pero de cualquier forma…que tiene que sea esta hora…apoco tenías algo que hacer?" preguntó Lissa

"E..eheh…pues…"

"Pues?..."

"Bueno…lo que pasa es que Roy me invitó a cenar" comentó la joven

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!...Osea Riza…_ESO_..LO HUBIERAS DICHO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO…PERO COMO PERMITISTE QUE HABLARA DEMASIADO..OH NO!..." comentaba la chica..ya saben sus ataques en los que no para de hablar

"Bueno..Lis..es solo una cita…"

"C-CÓMO?...RIZA!...por dios…no sabes cuantos días sin dormir me la pase para que ustedes salieran juntos…y ahora que me voy da la casualidad de que _ahora si_ ya salen TT.TT es injusto…de nada sirvió mi esfuerzo TT.TT" comentaba y lloriqueaba la chica

"Hehee…bueno es que…-." Pero fue interrumpida

"PERO NADA RIZA..VAMOS TENEMOS QUE DEJARTE SUPER GENIAL…YA TIENES QUE PONERTE…BUENO NO IMPORTA, VAMOS A TU DEPARTAMENTO PARA QUE TE DIGA QUE PONERTE Y TE PEINARE Y TE PIRNTARE…SII! QUEDARAS HER-MOOOO-SAA Y TE ASEGURO QUE _ROY_ PRONTO TE PEDIRA MATRIMONIO..SIII HAHAHA…Y TENDRAN MUCHOS BEBITOS Y BEBITAS…Y LUEGO A UNO LE PONDRAS LISSA…EN AGRADECIMIENTO A MI DEDICACION POR ESTA CITA…HEHEHE..Y LUEGO YO SERE MADRINA Y NOS VEREMOS LOS FINES DE SEMANA EN SU MANSION Y..Y….-"

"Err..lissa..hehehe..creo que ya entendi..acepto lo de que me ayudes con el peinado pe…-"

"PERO QUE ESPERAMOS VAMONOS!" comentó la chica mientras jalaba a Riza y s ela llevaba a 'su' departamento.

O0o.o0O

"Y bien…que tal?" preguntó una joven de ojos marron que se miraba en el espejo

"Te ves DI-VI-NA…brillaras más que una estrella..y no quiere decir que no lo seas Riz..pero es que enserio..quedaste super..super..DUUUUPER!"comentaba la chica mientras d ela nada comenzaba a tomarle fotos a Riza

"Hahaha..y por qué tantas fotos..?" preguntó interesada la joven

"Hehehehe..no sabes cunato me pagaran en el cuartel si se enteran que tengo algunas de _tus_ fotos…GANARE MILLONES…aparte de que necesito…-"

**BAM**

Una bala salió disparada cerca de la camara fotografica

"Hahahaha..Riza…me crees capaz de hacer eso?" comentó la chica a lo cual Riza sólo levantó una ceja

"Mira..la verdad son para extorsionar a Roy..hehehe…te aseguro que cuando te vea quedara embobado con tus encantos y toda la cosa y si le muestro _estas_ fotos.." comentó la chica mientras le mostraba las fotos instantáneas

"Te aseguro que a todos nos da vacaciones…heheh y no es que las necesite..pero estarían buenas para…-" pero fue interrumpida por la mirada de la otra joven

"Bien..bien…de recuerdito..OK?...es que quedaste super..super duper..y es MI orgullo sabes?...por que yo te dije que usar, te maquille y te peine…eres como mi modelito ok?...además..sabes..podrías ser una…Y YOOOOOO…PODRÍA SER TU MANAGER Y..Y…-"

"Muy..bien..muy…bien…quedate con las fotos…pero no quiero problemas con _Roy_ entendido?" preguntó la chica mientras se contemplaba en el espejo

"Hojojojo..claro que no…" decía mientras comenzaba a acomodar ropa que se había probado Riza

"Ey Riz…sabes que…extraño a Black Hayate…pro qué no estpá aquí..TT.TT"

"Ya te dije..que se quedó cuidandolo Fuery..pero por cierto! De tan rapido que nos vinimos y de lo tanto que hablamos no se que estará haciendo el pobre con el a estas horas…"

"Ya sé…que tal si al llegar al cuartel, cunado me regrese, lo cuido mientras tu estas en tu _linda cita _OKis?" preguntó

"Mmm..muy bien..espero que te reconozca..por que te..-"

"CLLLAAAAAAAARO QUE ME RECONOCERA…si bien recuerda que Yooooo era la que le daba de mi helado al ir al parque, le compartía de mi comida en el comedor, le prestaba mis libros cunado leía, hasta lo invitaba a jugar POKAR…osea..tienes a un super perro, hasta me GANABA EN POKAR…osea…" comentaba de nuevo la chica

"hehe..si bueno…-"

**DING DONG**

"Uh…quien será…AH si es _ROOOY_"pronunció la chica mientras Riza se ponía un poco nerviosa

"Sabes que..le daré una pequeña sorpesita a nuestro _LOveR Boy.._jeje…YA VOY!" comentaba la chica mientras se dirigía a la puerta y abría.

"Hey…" pronunció la joven al percatarse del hermosotototototote ramo de flores frente a ella

'Hehehe…se quiere lucir o que?' pensó

"Riza…es..espero que te gusten estas flores y sé que llegué un poco antes..pero no aguanté ..estaba impaciente sabes..contaba los segundos para poder salir contigo y…-"

"Err.._Roy_.." pronunció la chica para captar la atención

"Huh..?"

"Ehehe…enserio..que cursi se pone la gente enamorada…te ves tan lindo todo nervioso por ver a Riza…"

**CLICK**

La chica había tomado una foto del nervioso roy..nnU

"Eh?..Li-Lissa?" pronunció el joven

"Pues SII ROY..que creías…quien crees que es la acesora de modas de nuestra querida Teniente Riza…aunque bueno ahora ya cambio de puesto juju…_por qué será? nnU"_ pronunció la joven sonriendo y dejando a un rojo Roy

"Además _QUERIDO roy.._ no hay por que ponerse nervioso..vamos..le tienes miedo a las balas..osea…siempre es lo mismo…por cierto..COMO DIABLOS SE LES OCURRE SALIR CUANDO YO ESTABA DESAPARECIDA, QUE INCONCIENTES..NO! INCONCIENTE..DE SEGURO TU FUISTE EL QUE INSISTIO..E INSISTIO Y LA POBRE DE RIZA NO TUVO MAS QUE SALIR CONTIGO…-" pronunciaba la chica mientras dejaba a un atónito Roy

"Y PARA COLMO!...TOOOOOOOOOOODO EL TRABAJO QUE HICE POR JUNTARLOS MIENTRAS ESTABA EN CIUDAD CENTRAL NO SIRVIO DE NADA…OSEA ERA TAN OBVIO QUE USTEDES DOS SENTÍAN ALGO EL UNO POR EL OTRO…TODOS..LITERALMENTE **TODOS** SABÍAN QUE HABÍA ALGO ENTRE USTEDES..Y YO SIEMPRE TARTE DE SER DIRECTA…PERO NO!...SIEMPRE SALÍAN CON SUS SALIDAS DE TEMA Y CAMBIOS DE CONVERSACIONES…**Y AHORA SALEN JUNTOS…JUUUUUUUUUNTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS….**Y NO ES QUE ME MOLESTE **CLARO QUE NOOO** …pero..pero ahora…me hacen ver como el estorbo…TT.TT" pronunció la chica

"Eh..bueno este…" trataba de decir algo roy ante taaaal largo discurso dramático d ela joven

"De cualquier forma…no se supone que querías algo de una cena etsa noche..y que le insistías a todos de que fueran…_por qué?_"

"Ah..bueno es que.."

"NOOO…si ya sé…de se guro dijiste todo eso para escaparte con Riza verdad?..si..lo más logico …"

"Pues la verdad..si..esa era mi idea…creí que estarías con fullmetal y con alphonse, no creí que..-"

"de cualquier forma roy..no se supone que eres listo..piensa, si haces una cena con todos los del cuartel, eres el FUHRER..lo recuerdas , de seguro toodos, o la mayoría se preocuparan por ti, por el por qué de tu ausencia…y te comenzaran a buscar..y al final…de CACHARAN CON RIZA..hehe.." comentó sonriendo maliciosamente la chica

"Pues…sí..tienes razon…pero también estas equivocada…"

"Huh..por qué lo dices..?" preguntó ingenua la joven

"Por qué TODOS ya saben que Riza es como decirlo…eh..mi novia…"comentó Roy y s ehizo un silencio

**Tic…tac..tic…toc…**

Pasaron unos incómodos 2 minutos hasta que por fin las neuronas de Lissa, capataron el mensaje

"QUEEEEEE….RIZA HAWKEYE Y TU…NOVIOS?" preguntó incredula la chica

"Errr…a Roy..que tal…" comentó riza mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso…

'Un be-beso….en la..en la..BOCA….!...QUE DIABLOS PASO EN CIUDAD CENTRAL MIENTRAS NO ESTUVE….grrr…maldita Riza..no me dijo que Roy era su novio TT.TT..no me tiene confienza…TT.TT… y yo que le conté de mi pasado…uff…bueno..uff…123456789…HEHEHE..ya paso…bueno que FELIZ ESTOY POR ELLOS..nah..ya…mucha información por un día..' pensó la 'normal' chica

Bueno y en el mismo momento en que lissa pensaba toodo aquello , Roy se quedó paralizado a ver a Riza..

'WOW..SI QUE S EVE MUY, MUY BIEN' pensó el joven y al ver esa cara lissa comentó

"Y qué..Roy..que te parece Riza..si o no que se ve genial…"

"Vamos Lissa..basta..hehe.." comentó Riza poniendose roja al estar frente a Roy y que este la observara

"es cierto Riza…te ves…muy bien…" comentó roy sonriendo

"si..lo vez Riz…de cualquier forma…ROY…espero que disfruten su velada y toda la cosa, pero como representante materno o lo mas cercano a Riza, casi como su hermana y mejor amiga…quiero que la traigas a las 12..por que si no..mañana no querrán trabajar…y bueno quien sabe…si se tardan más…pueden pasar accidentes no?.." preguntó sonriendo la chica, lo cual hizo sonrojar a los presentes

"Bueno..bueno..me voy…hehe..que se diviertan, aun que hagan caso, regresen temprano…y no te preocupes por Black Hayate, yo te lo cuido, como dije antes Riz..nos vemos Roy!" Comentó la chica mientras se despedía de los jóvenes y se regresaba al cuartel

O0o.o0O

Lissa ya estaba de nuevo en el cuartel de ciudad central…como en la mañana, mucha gente comenzó a saludarla y a preguntarle cosas sobre lo que pasó y todo eso…la chica no tenía nada que hacer por el momento…bueno sí tenía, terminar el caso del maldito asesino ese, pero no quería recordar eso por que le traía los malos recuerdos y no uqería llorar de nuevo.

Mientras le hablaban unas jóvenes que se llevaban bien con ella, sobre algunos sucesos importantes que habían ocurrido en sus vidas y ellas creían que la chica las escuchaba, pensaba en el momento de vulnerabilidad que se presnetó ese mismo día.

'Dios mio..nadie sabe…NADA' pensó…y la verdad era cierto, tal vez mientras etsbaa con Riza y el encuentro con Roy, parecía llena de vida, pero no por nada olvidaba los recuerdos, en verdad se preguntaba cómo había hecho para sacar las fuerzas y contarle de neuvo la historia a Riza y de la nada cambiar de un tema algo…bueno muy trágico a otros fuera de su alcance…

'En verdad debo estar loca…' pensó de nuevo, por que por alguna razón, se sentía mal por haber llorado y haber destrozado varias cosas, que por cierto no tenían la culpa, también el hecho de haber llorado frente a Ed

'Que vergüenza' pensó mientras un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, se preguntaba que pensaría el chico de aquellos ojos dorados sobre ella, bueno como sabía que Ed no era malo y de esas personas que no tienen corazón, no se preocupó tanto, sabía sobre sus vidas, de Al y Ed, y bueno, pensaba que no juzgaría a una persona por su 'pasado', además ya habían conivido por varios meses juntos, obviamente, el encuentro anterior, no afectó su 'amistad'.

Cuando por fin la chica se dio cuenta de que su 'amiga' había dejado de hablar, se disculpó y comentó que pronto hablarían, que necesitaba hacer algo en ése momento.

Y pues era cierto, necesitaba encontrar a Fuery, Para estar con Black Hayate, por que quería verlo y además, 'prometí quedarme con el y cuidarlo esta noche.' Pensó

Y se dirigió a la oficina donde recordaba que estaba Fuery, aunque era algo tarde, no perdía nada con intentar buscarlo en ese lugar, además de que sus amigos estarían ahí, y la podrían ubicar en el asunto a la búsqueda de Fuery.

O0o.o0O

"Augh…" bostezó la chica, llevaba esperando como 20 minutos fuera del cuarto del joven y no salía nadie, y ni abrían.

'Enserio…si no supiera que es Fuery el que es el dueño de este cuarto…YA HUBIERA ROTO LA PUERTA' pensó algo enojada…

"Por qué diablos no me abre la puerta..eh?" murmuró y no se dio cuenta que alguien se paraba frente a ella

'Que es esa sombra?...' pensó mientras volteaba y veía algo que no creía…

"Fuery!...Black Hayate…!" comentó alegre y aliviada de que fueran ellos

"Hey…Lissa-chan…uh…que haces por aquí..?" preguntó el joven de lentes

"ah..pues llevaba mas de 20 minutos esperando a que me abrieras la puerta por que pensé que estabas dormido…hehehe…nunca se me ocurrió que no etsbaas…es que le prometí a Riza que cuidaría de Black Hayate, por que por mi culpa se quedó contigo toda la tarde.." comentó la chica

"Ah..eso..no te preocupes, es un lindo perro…pero si es así, entonces aquí esta la correa, lo acabo de traer de un paseo por el parque.." comentó

"Oh..con razón…Bueno nos vemos Fuery, Buenas Noches.." comentó la joven mientras se llevaba al perrito a su recamara.

O0o.o0O

Edward y Alphonse, se encontraban en la biblioteca, repasando cosas básicas de la alquimia, y cosas que recordaba Ed del examen que presentó..pero eso fue hace un tiempo. Ya todos habían abandonado el lugar, sólo se encontraban ellos 2 y pues ya pasaban de las 9.

"Augh…" bostezó Ed

"Hermano…creo que deberíamos descanzar, ya llevamos varias horas y no había dicho el Fuhrer Roy, algo de una cena..?" preguntó Al

"Eh…A si!...la cena…bueno, por que no vamos por algo de comer y a ver si lo encontramos por ahí.." comentó Ed mientras se dirigían a los grandes comedores del cuartel

"Oye Ed…" comentó Al, mientras caminaban por un pasillo

"Que sucede AL?"

"Eh..bueno me preguntaba, que le pasaba a Lis..hace rato…es que yo..me preocupé por ella.." comentó el noble chico

"hehe..si lo sé Al, verás es complicado.."

"Qué tanto?...es muy personal lo que le sucede?"

"Bueno..pues si..pero lo que te puedo decir es que recuerdas el asesino que comentó roy-y asintió Al- pues el mató a la familia de Lissa.." comentó Ed, lo ultimo casi murmurando

"Oh…" fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Al, mientras entraban a los comedores y ordenaban su cena.

Cuando se sentaron, varia gente que se encontraba presente los comenzaron a saludar, pues ahora casi todo , o todo el cuartel sabían de su presencia, y los comenzaron a interrogar, al principio le emocionó a Ed, pero después se volvió cansado y molesto, así que Al, respondía la mayoría de las cuestiones.Y así se la pasaron hasta que a los 'entrevistadores' _gorrosos_ se cansaron y se despidieron de los chicos, que ya se encontraban exhaustos, decidieron ir a dormir.

O0o.o0O

**Al día siguiente…**

Lissa se despertó mas animada, pues el día anterior, había sido duro, pero lo superaría…eso se propusó al despertar. Se vistió de forma casual, un pantalón de mezclilla, blusa rosa y botas blancas con una chaqueta algo ligera del mismo color…Tomó a Black Hayate, y se lo llevó a los comedores

"Y bien…BH..quieres ver a mami verdad?" le preguntó la chica al perrito y este ladró

"Jejeje..lo sé…pero por qué no vamos a desayunar y después te llevó con mami, por que sabes ayer mami salió con papi..y pues hehehe…te dejaron con la tía lissa y el tío Fuery…pero hoy la veras si?" comentaba la chica con el perrito y al parecer éste le contestaba y mientras caminaban, sintió una extraña presencia o algo parecido, voltió a donde provenía 'esta, pero no había nada, es más lo más raro era que nadie, se encontraba en ese pasillo

'Que raro..juraría que hace unos segundos estaba gente corriendo por el lugar' pensó mientras Black Hayate ladraba a algo o _alguien_ frente a una ventana

"Uh…Black Hayate, vamonos, creo que la falta de comida en mi organismo me esta haciendo paranóica" murmuró para sí y BH

'Pero que extraño..por qué el perrito ladraría a la nada?' pensó mientras caminaba un poco apresurado a los comedores

O0o.o0O

Bueno, ya estaban en los comedores, Lissa y BH, y la chica se dirigió a ordenar un plato de cereal y comida para el perrito y después, lo llevó consigo a una de las mesas desocupadas .

"Bueno, aquí esta tu comida, ya sabes la misma de siempre" le comentó a BH y el perro comenzó a comer

"Augh…en verdad que extrañas cosas estan pasando…" murmuró mientras a lo lejos escuchó unas voces que jamás olvidaría…la voz chillona pero profunda de Ed, la tranquila y pacíficade Al y la sarcástica de Roy

"Augh…" volvió a suspirar

'Por cierto..si Roy se encuentra aquí, quiere decir que Riza debe andar cerca, bueno eso creo' pensó mientras los veía acercarse a la barra para pedir algo de desayuno, eso suponía.

'De cualquier forma, creo que..bueno estoy segura de que las extrañas cosas que sucedieron y sucederan, tienen que ver con _el_, grr..maldito…tengo que perfeccionar mis técnicas de alquimia…VOLVERME MAS FUERTE, debo lograr utilizar mis elementos a su máximo nivel, para…para vencerlo…' pensaba mientras observaba por una de las grandes ventanas que se encontraban en el lugar

**GUFF**

El perro ladró para indicarle que ya había terminado, y que quería más, la chica sólo le sonrió y le dio mas comida, tan pensativa estaba con eso respecto a lo de practicar para vencer al _asesino_ que no se dio cuenta de que Ed, llevaba varios minutos llamandola, epro ella ni se había percatado

"YUUUUUUUUUU JUUUUUUUUUUU…LISSA!...la tierra llamándole a Lissa!" comentaba y medio le gritaba a Lissa para sacarla de sus pensamientos mientras pasaba una de sus manos frente a ella

"Ey…lissa..etsas bien..?" preguntó Al , hasta que por fin Lissa se dio cuenta de lo que sucedia

"Eh?..." pronunció al ver a los hermanos Elric y Roy frente a ella

"AHHHH! Chicos..que pasa..?.." preguntó como si nada hubiera ocurrido

"Que qué pasa?..Lissa…te la pasaste ida más de 5 minutos…" comentó exaltado Ed

"Es cierto Lissa..algo que te perturbe en estos momentos?" preguntó Roy mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba para desayunar en la misma mesa

"Eh…No.No..No…es sólo que estaba pensando en…practicar, para mejorar mi alquimia…" comentó sonriendo

"Mejorar _TU _alquimia?" prgeuntó interesado Ed

"Eh…si…no sé…pensaba, por qué no practicar, para volverme más fuerte, y ya que Roy es el _fuhrer_, pues a ver si me consigue un mejor rango..no?" comentó la chica sonriendo maliciosamente con el último comentario..

"Ay Lissa…tu crees que por que soy el _Fuhrer,_ quiere decir que puedo hacer lo que quiera…Bueno, aun que si puedo verdad, jejeje…pero de culauqier forma hay mas gente, más militares, ya sabes, no soy el único…" comentó Roy mientras comía

"Si..si..Lo sé…pero bueno, nada perdía ocn decirlo o si?" comentó la chica

"Oye y bueno…en qué tipo de alquimia te especialisas Lis?" preguntó Al

"Eh…?" prgeuntó la joven

"es cierto..nunca nos comentaste _que tipo_ es tu especialidad.." comentó Ed interesado

"Ah..ehehe…perdón…creí que ya sabían…pero de cualquier forma, utilizo agua-viento-electricidad…Y a menor escala lo demás…pero a muy, muy, baja escala, aunque en el _otro lado_ manejaba bien la transformación de cualquier material jeje nnU" comentó la chica

"Ah..ahora que recuerdo..ayer comentaste que tu familia se especializaba en agua con otro elemento no?" preguntó Ed descuidadamente, lo cual al principio sorprendió e hizo recordar a la chica a su familia, pero recobró la compostura, y Ed al notar el error trató de corregir

"Digo..yo..-"

"SIP..mi familia se especializaba en el agua…hehe…por lo que dicen de que es el líquido más abundante de la tierra, supongo, hehehe…además sirve para al encontrar a algun malvado darle un buen chapuson de agua y luego mandarle una carga electrica y no se,…lo mandan al hospital..no?" comentó

"Sí..supongo…" comentó Ed

"Y bueno, qué tal vas Al, con eso de que mañana es tu examen…" preguntó Lissa

"Bien, bien, es más todo lo que estamos haciendo es repasar, o no Ed?" preguntó Al

"Sí..la mayoría de esa información ya la sabía Al, al igual yo..." comentó Ed

"Woe…haha…pues es que si..ustedes dos SON UNOS GENIOS!...pero de cualquier forma que se supone que hay de nuevo en el examen Roy?" preguntó la joven

"Ah..eso..hehe..pronto sabrás…de cualquier forma, me retiro, tengo papeles que firmar ¬¬" comentó Roy mientras se levantaba

"Ah….por cierto Roy no has visto a Riza?" preguntó la chica sonriendo por dentro

"Ah..Riza? supongo que está en la oficina…por..?" preguntó

"Oh..no..Roy no me la voy a robar, es sólo para entregarle a Black Hayate, jejeje" comentó sonriendo la chica

"A si…eso, si quieres yo se lo entrego.." se ofreció el Fuhrer

"Bueno…pues si..me harías el favor..de cualquier forma la vas a ver, o me equivoco?" comentó

"Si..si.,.lo que sea.."pronundió mientras se llevaba Roy a BH consigo y se perdía por los pasillos y los 3 jovenes terminaban de comer

O0o.o0O

Después de que los jóvenes terminaron de desayunar y bromear entre ellos, los hermanos Elric se dirigieron de nuevo a la biblioteca, esta vez acompañados por la chica, que también tenía en mente aprender más sobre su tipo de alquimia en la que se especializaba. Encontró varios libros y después de leerlos se despidió para poner a prueba todos los conocimientos que había obtenido. Llegó a una zona de entrenamiento para los militares, donde comenzó a entrenar.

'Tengo que volverme mas fuerte…tengo que vencerlo, destruirlo y hacerlo pagar por matar a mi familia' pensaba mientras transmutaba un chorro de agua y la mandaba directo a un arbol, después transmuta una descarga electrica y el arbol comienza a incendiarse y para acabar por destrozar el árbol, con lo que leyó de unos gases de la atmósfera, los convinó y formó una mezcla que lanzó al blanco y el árbol estalló.

Los presentes al ver la agiliadad de la chica se sorprendieron, pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue que después de que explotara el árbol, la chica condensó el agua y apaciguó la explosión.

O0o.o0O

Ed y Al, habían decidido que ya era suficiente con ese repaso de alquimia, que ahora era necesario practicar transmutación con sus viejos 'poderes'. Así que se dirigieron a la zona de entrenamiento donde vieron lo que practicaba Lissa.

Ahora ella había logrado hacer un escudo de agua con cargas electricas. Que si alguien se atrevía a tocarlo, pues lo mas lógico era que recibiría una descarga. De la nada la desapareció y comenzó a lanzar chispas electricas a una pared, y si no fuera por que un pajarito salió herido y se dirigió a ayudarlo, pues la pared, ya no existiría.

"Woa…" pronunció Al

"No sabía que podía hacer eso.." comentó Ed a lo cual Al asintió

O0o.o0O

La chica se encontraba frente al pajarito, que recibió por error la chispa eléctrica que iba directo a la pared

"Oh..pobresito…a ver que hago..que hago…a si!" comentó mientras ponía sus manos en el pajarito y transmutaba algo que los hermanos Elric que ya estaban más cerca de ella no pudieron observar bien.

La chica después d ehacer la transmutación notó que el pajarito ahora si se movía un poco, y No, no piensen que lo 'revivió', ni siquiera estaba muerto, sólo que estaba paralizado por la cantidad de energía que fue directo a su cuerpo, y lo único que hizo la chica fue eliminar esa energía.

"Ey lis..que haces, que pasó con el pajarito?" preguntó Al

"Ah! Chicos…es que…le di por error, al pobre, pero ya lo arreglé…aunque al pajarito le costará volar al principio…hmm…" comentó la chica

"Ah..y que le hiciste para ayudarlo?" prgeuntó interesado ahora Ed

"Pues sólo eliminé la energía eléctrica innecesaria de su cuerpo" comentó sonriendo la chica mientras levantaba las manos y las extendía para que el ave volara, y voló.

"Y bueno…qué van a entrenar, o se le quedarán viendo al ave, mientras desaparece?" preguntó juguetona la chica

"Vamos..que no encontré a alguien que quisiera pelear conmigo si?" preguntó de nuevo, mientras los jóvenes asentían y la seguían.

"Ya sé por qué no hacemos esto una prueba para Al, primero hacen un calentamiento, y después él va a tener que esquivar nuestros ataques, y después peleará contra uno de nosotros a la vez, para que ponga en práctica sus sentidos no?" prgeuntó la chica

"Sí, me parece buena idea" comentaron los 2 chicos

O0o.o0O

Ya llevaban mas de media hora, entrenando con Al, a que él esquivara sus ataques, y que lo hacía muy MUY bien, hasta que llegó una persona desconocida a los campos de entrenamiento.

"Eh..disculpe…señorita Chavanna?" preguntó el joven

"A si que sucede?"

"El Fuhrer la busca…señorita.." comentó d enuevo

"Eh..Roy?..bueno…Ey chicos, ya vengo, no sé que querrá Roy..Ok?" exclamó

"Muy bien..yo sigo entrenando con AL"

"Okies…" respondió mientras se alejó hacia la direcció de Roy Mustang

'MMM,…que querrá ese Roy..Huh?...' se preguntó a si misma

O0o.o0O

**Fin del chappie hehe**

Puff…por fin, lo acabé..lamento, lamento, lamento 1000 veces no haber actualizado el fic haha, pero ya saben, me ganó la flojera, sowwrry, de cualquier forma ya lo hice, asíq ue nates de salir de viaje actualizare de nuevo. Que gracias a Dios tengo inspiración

Haha saludos!


End file.
